Time of Dying
by Aldedron
Summary: This is a Haji bio based on the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace. In real people words, it's Haji's story starting from when he first became a Chevalier
1. First Story: Ch 1

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Saya: I love this song!**

**Aldedron: I know; me, too!!**

**Saya: Do you like this song, too, Hagi?**

**Hagi: If that is your wish**

**Saya: It's a yes or no question…**

**Aldedron: You know, you seem to have issues giving straight answers, Hagi**

**Saya: I know! Will you just answer the question??**

**Hagi: …**

**Aldedron: *snicker* I think he doesn't know what the song is**

**Saya: *snicker* I think you may be right… If you say "If that is your wish" or nothing at all, we'll take that as a confession**

**Hagi: … If-**

**Saya: He admitted it!!!**

**Amshel: Baka apprentice**

**Aldedron: Why are you talking like Cross Marian?? We're in a Blood+ fan-fic, you know. This isn't DGM.**

**Saya: Since when is Hagi your apprentice!!?**

**Amshel: Since never. I just wanted to say that**

**Aldedron / Saya: *shrug* Works for me…**

* * *

The world was spinning and my body felt weightless and yet heavy. I'd lost so much blood and everything was in agony. What had happened?? Why couldn't I move?? I couldn't even open my eyes anymore. They were so heavy and forced their way closed. So… tired…

"Hagi!!" she screamed.

Saya. That's right. Now I remembered. I'd been trying to get that fire lily for Saya, but had fallen off the cliff. Where was that flower? I remembered grabbing it before the rock broke… Or was that just a hallucination? Even after all that work, had I not gotten the flower? Saya would be so disappointed…

"There's so much blood," she said in panic. "Blood…"

Her voice was fading. How could I be going to sleep in front of my mistress?? What was _wrong_ with me? But I couldn't open my eyes. They were glued shut. This was so improper. And _I'd _just been criticizing her on her improper etiquette only a minute ago. Had it really only been a couple minutes ago? It felt like much more time had passed than that. Maybe this whole charade was just a dream. Yes. That would explain it. No wonder I couldn't move. I was _already_ asleep! That meant… What time was it? It seemed kind of bright out, but I couldn't be sure, considering that my eyes were closed. The world became even darker as a shadow passed over me. What the—?

There was something warm on my lips. A warm liquid poured into my mouth. It had a strange, metallic taste. I swallowed, trying to get a breath. The warmth pulled away. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Saya was above me and a look of relief crossed her anxious face. I could see dark clouds behind her and a rocky cliff— I jerked in pain. So… much… pain. This was millions of times worse than in my dream. I writhed in pain. It felt like my body was being torn to shreds. Like I was being ripped apart from the inside. I could hear my heart pounding and suddenly, everything was dark… and silent.

* * *

**Lulu: Well that was SHORT**

**Aldedron: Shut up!!!**

**Lulu: If you ask me, this first chapter was just a waste of time. And Chapter two's no better**

**Aldedron: I'm not done yet, you little BRAT! *scoff* And I spent hours imagining this whole story, too...**

**Lulu: Then make it worthwhile**

**Aldedron: I'm working on it!**

**Lulu: Really? Then why are you typing this imaginary conversation instead of the story??**

**Aldedron: *dark* You...**

**Aldedron: I do not own Blood+**

**Lulu: Who're you talking to?? You're starting to freak me out, Aldedron...**

**Aldedron: The readers, stupid.**

**Lulu: What do they care? Everyone already knows Blood+ was made by some production whose name escapes me. Not some random person named Aldedron...**

**Aldedron: *sigh*...**


	2. First Story: Ch 2

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Lulu: Did you make this chapter longer?? It wasn't done last I checked…**

**Aldedron: *growl* Of course I did!!**

**Saya: *whine* Why'd you make me so pathetic in this chapter?? Hagi, make her fix it!!**

**Hagi: If that is your wish…**

…

**Saya: You're not doing anything…**

**Aldedron: He loves me too much! He gets to be a hero in here!! *sings with joy***

* * *

I jerked upright. Where was I? I looked around with confusion. A pool of red blood surrounded me and my suit was torn and stained. The fire lily had absorbed the blood and now really looked like fire. And my pocket knife was in the pool of blood, looking as though it had been tossed aside. Thunder rumbled and the clouds obscured the sky. I could tell it was night. No clouds, no matter how thick, could make it this dark. But, I could still see everything perfectly. It was dark and yet it wasn't.

But… one thing struck me especially strong. I was alive. I hadn't died, although that pain had seemed agonizing enough to equal death. Saya… She was nowhere to be found. I looked around with confusion. Last I saw, she had been kneeling over me, a look of anxiety covering her face. But once I opened my eyes, that anxiety had faded into relief. Until the pain came. I'd been trashing about, my eye blind to anything solid. There was only color. A bloody, red color filling my vision. Then everything had been dark and silent. I'd thought that was death, but it seemed I was wrong. Unless I was a ghost, but I didn't believe in ghosts. I was genuinely alive and well. I felt better than ever, actually.

A piercing scream filled the air. I recognized it immediately to be Saya's. I jumped to my feet, but accidentally went over twenty feet into the air. I landed on the ground smoothly. Huh? Had I imagined that height?? Was I still dreaming? No. That hadn't been a dream. And I could never even _imagine_ such a mortified scream coming from Saya's lips. No. This was real. I felt a pulling sensation from where I'd heard the scream come from. The sensation was faint, but it was definitely there. It was pulling me towards her. Was Saya in danger!? Never in my life, had I felt such a strong urge to protect her and keep her safe. I couldn't control myself even if I'd wanted to as I ran as fast as I could towards the mansion.

Sounds bombarded me nonstop. I could hear a fire raging. Stone falling, wood cracking. I could even hear the "plopping" of blood dripping on the ground. The smells, too. I could smell the smoke filling the air. The burning wood. But most of all, the thick smell of blood tainted the air. It was almost suffocating. And yet… I liked it. What was this? I was _enticed_ by this smell of blood? The oppressive sense of death and danger? And now that I paid more attention, the scenery was rushing by much faster than it should. But still, everything was perfectly clear. I could see every grain of soil; every leaf on all the trees; every petal on the flowers. Even at this speed which was obviously faster than any mere human's. What was going _on_?

I finally arrived. The sky had turned orange from the glow of the fire. It was a very bloody sky and reflected the scene below to perfection. The mansion was aflame and collapsing rapidly. The lawn was in ruins, covered with bodies. I immediately recognized the pale face of my employer… Joel Goldschmidt. He looked like his very life was being sucked out of him. But what horrified me the most was the fact that it was Saya who had latched onto his neck and was drinking in his life. She looked up, opening her eyes. No… that wasn't Saya. This girl's eyes were blue and she projected an animalistic aura that radiated with killing intent. Her hair was longer than Saya's and was raggedy, as though it hadn't been washed in months. Plus, she wore a dress similar to a potato sack that barely covered her. It was soaked in blood.

I heard sobbing. I looked closer to myself. At the foot of the stairs, the _real_ Saya was on the ground, wailing. Her dress was also stained with blood, but I could still recognize the pink beneath it. I'd never heard her cry like this… It was heart wrenchingly filled with agonized emotion. "Diva!!!!!!" she screamed.

The girl dropped Joel's lifeless body among the others carelessly. She took a step back before leaping over the burning mansion and disappearing into the night. I heard carriages pulling up only seconds after she left. Men rushed up the cobblestone pathway that led to the mansion. They ignored the burning building and ran around it. All were armed with guns aimed at Saya and I. They were French agents. I recognized their suits to be government workers which often visited Joel. But now they had the intent to kill us. There were close to two hundred and they formed a circle around us.

An instinct reared up. I had to protect her. No harm would come to Saya!! A power I had never felt before surged through me as my appearance transformed. My hands morphed into inhuman claws and bat-like wings burst from my back. My eyes glowed blood red as I charged. The first agents opened fire, but I blocked the bullets with my wings before killing the shooters. The agents were disoriented now. They were scared and confused. I was, too, but Saya was my top priority. I had to protect her. Soon, more bodies surrounded us.

What had once been a birthday party with two hundred guests attending was a bloody battleground where the corpses of four hundred humans lay. But Saya was safe… No one could harm her now because there was no one else _alive_ but us. But I didn't feel guilt at killing all those agents. I felt no remorse at all, as strange as it seemed. I had fulfilled an unspoken duty whose orders ran through my veins possessively. I could sense that I was now locked in some sort of servitude that bound me forever more to Saya. But I didn't mind. Now we could always be together, despite the passage of time, and I could always be there to protect her from any danger or harm that might come.

* * *

**Lulu: Okay, that was better, I'll admit**

**Aldedron: Yay!! You really think so, Lulu??**

**Lulu: It definitely showed Hagi's devotion to Saya**

**Saya: Yep! He's devoted, alright! And now he'll be MINE forever mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha *insane laughter*!!!!**

**Hagi: *hint of smile on lips* If that is your wish…**

**Saya: *cuts off laughter* Of course, it'd be nice if I could get him to STOP saying that…**

**Aldedron: *lol* I think it's part of his charm**

**Solomon: How come I can't protect Saya *whimper*??**

**Aldedron: Who said you were a part of this story!! Get out!! I'm gonna write it so you were never even in Blood+ if you don't leave this instant *hiss*…**

**Solomon: *backs out of chapter warily***

**Hagi: *smiling victoriously* …**


	3. First Story: Ch 3

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Saya: Hagi doesn't look so good. It must have something to do with what you wrote…**

**Aldedron: *nervous laughter* I know. I didn't want to put it in here, but it's a key factor in this story. I HAD to put it in the story…**

**Hagi: …**

**Lulu: Stop being mean to Hagi!!**

**Aldedron: I'm not!! YOU'RE the one that's being mean!! Stop flaming me!! *runs out of room, slamming door***

**Hagi: … … … It's not THAT bad—**

**Saya: Oh NOW you speak up!!**

* * *

I stood amongst the bodies. Half I had killed and half I hadn't. I was now covered in fresh blood. My hands were inhuman and bat-like wings jutted from my back. I looked like a _monster_. I looked to the side. Saya… Her eyes were filled with terror and pain. Fear and remorse. Was it because of this monstrous form? I didn't want to see such a look in her eyes. I didn't want to see her suffer. And what hurt the most was the knowledge that I was a contributing to this torture evident in her gaze. That I was the reason some of the light and spirit of her cheerful personality disappeared was disappearing before me.

But I didn't know how to change back from this terrifying form. I didn't know how to close my wings. I didn't know how turn my hands human again. I was _stuck _like this. Stuck in a form that caused Saya pain. I couldn't stand this fact. I held a hand to my face. I couldn't bear to even _look_ at her like this.

But she surprised me. Suddenly, she ran up and tackled me. She wrapped her arms around my torso tightly, even hugging the wings. "I'm so glad you're okay, Hagi," she sobbed. "I thought I'd killed you…"

Tentatively, I wrapped my arms around her, too, being sure not to scratch her with my new claws. And there we lay. On a bloody ground littered with bodies, a flaming building spurting pillars of smoke that covered the skies. A cold wind blew and created a hole in the smoke and clouds. The full moon shone its silver light upon us. The blood seemed to glow in its light. The air became tinted with its crimson glow, illuminating us in the night.

* * *

**Lulu: Well that was SHORT**

**Aldedron: Hey! You've already said that! Well aren't YOU snippy *muttering rude words under breath***

**Serin (say-rehn): It was very poetic**

**Aldedron: Oh! I haven't introduced you, yet! This is my friend Serin. She's a million year old Vampire…**

**Saya: Then that means you're even OLDER than me!? *sigh of relief***

**Neles (nehl-ehz): *runs up and glomps Serin* Serin!! I've missed you! Have you been reading this story, too?? It has Vampires in it!!**

**Serin: *sigh of exasperation* Neles, they're Chiropterans, not Vampires…**

**Aldedron: I wonder where Seras is… I wanted him to meet Hagi. After all, I modeled his character after him…**

**Hagi: You modeled someone after me??**

**Saya: He said an entire SENTENCE!!!!**

**Aldedron: *scream* ZOMG!!! *cough* But, yes. I mean, you're so stoic and loyal… Chevalier even MEANS "knight". And in my Vampire story, there are Knights… You'd have to meet him**

**Serin: He's a total Royal Knight. He bows and says *imitates deep voice* "Yes, My Queen" all the time… He's absolutely adorable *dreamy sigh*…**

**Saya: He sure SOUNDS like Hagi…**

**Aldedron: Is this where Hagi started that whole "If that is your wish" thingy??**

**Saya: No, he's been doing that for a while now…**

**Aldedron: *shrug* Whatever. On to the next chapter!!!**

A/N

The whole Vampire thing is from this book I'm writing called Night of the Vampire (inspired by Vampire Knight!!!). The main character is Serin and she rules over the Vampires as their Queen. But in truth, her real name's not Serin. She's not even an actual member of the First Family, the Family which rules Vampiria. I have the first couple chapters and some sneak peeks on Quizilla, if you're interested… But you should catch on to their personalities pretty quickly just with these little imaginary conversations… And Night of the Vampire is _not_ a fan fic. It's an actual _book_. Yuuki and Zero and Kaname aren't in it. I just got the whole idea from Vampire Knight: Purebloods imprisoned in plush palaces with each other as their enemies... That's the basic plot...


	4. First Story: Ch 4

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: I STILL do not own Blood+. Or Vampire Knight, since I mentioned it last chapter…**

**Lulu: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO!!!!!?**

**Aldedron: I already TOLD you, Lulu!! The READERS!!!! Jesus! Can't you just LISTEN for once?? I'm having to repeat myself fifty times just to get a point across!**

**Serin: As far as I can tell, you're a little like Neles. You use what I like to call "selective listening"**

**Aldedron: *excitedly* Oh! I use that, too!**

**Serin: *sigh* That's not a GOOD thing, you know…**

**Lulu: *obviously not listening* Yeah, yeah. You do that then. You know that last chapter?? Our CONVERSATION was longer than the actual story. You should fix that…**

**Aldedron: Well maybe if you'd stop TALKING, I could!**

**Neles: *business-like manner and voice* Talking it out is the most productive way to solve a conflict**

**Aldedron: Oh crap… She's gone work-mode…**

**Serin: Run away…**

* * *

"So you're similar to Saya now?" David asked me curiously.

"I believe so, yes." I handed him the book. "I managed to save this from the fire. I think your father would've wanted you to have it."

He took the book, his eyes widening. "My father's diary?" he gasped. "No, I couldn't—"

"Please. That and the cello are all that were saved. That diary can belong only with you."

David sighed with defeat. We both looked to the side. Saya was curled up in a nightgown, fast asleep in her chair. She'd wanted to stay up to give David his father's journal, but hadn't even lasted five minutes into the conversation. She looked so beautiful asleep. She looked at peace, untainted by the horror she had witnessed only yesterday. Her flowing hair wrapped around her like a blanket. She looked like a black angel with her raven-black locks that shone bright in the firelight.

But her restful sleep also concerned me. Ever since that night, she had been sleeping more. It had only been a day, but she had slept almost the entire day and had only been awake for an hour or two. I understood that she could be emotionally exhausted, but this was just _extreme_. Her body temperature had lowered dramatically as well. Her health seemed to be falling… And yet she was still determined to kill that girl called "Diva". I knew her sword skills were amazing, but in this condition… All I could do was fear for her life.

David turned back to me. "I'm changing my name to "Joel". In honor of my father. I want to support Saya in her fight against Diva like my father supported her."

"Well Joel did a lot of research on Chiropterans and it's all recorded in there. That should help. You should hire some scientists to help you, though. It's pretty complicated and Amshel knows just as much as Joel did, if not more, so we'll need to advance beyond his knowledge to gain hope in killing Diva."

"Yes, that's true," he sighed. He stood, stretching. "Well, I'm off to bed." He set the book on the table. "Have a good sleep." I nodded absently as he exited the room.

I turned back to Saya. Still fast asleep. This wasn't a good place to sleep, though… I picked her up bridal style and carried my sleeping Queen to her room, tucking her under the covers. She looked cold. I lit a fire in the fireplace to warm the room more and pulled a chair up to her bedside. I was still worried about her. She seemed very frail. I was afraid that she wouldn't wake up again. I'd stay up all night if that was what it took so that she _would_ wake up tomorrow.

To my pleasant surprise, I didn't nod off even once during the night. I stayed wide awake, watching over her. She was so beautiful as she slept. Her bangs kept falling over her eyes, but I'd brush them away. Then they'd fall again and we'd repeat the whole process over again. But I didn't tire of it. I was content with simply watching her sleep and feeling her silky, black hair beneath my fingers. I was especially grateful that the transformation had finally ended. After I focused on envisioning myself without the hands and wings, they simply melted away. Now I could brush my finger across her cheek without fear of slicing her soft skin.

The first rays of sunlight broke through the gap between the curtains. The fire had long since gone out, darkening the room. Now, this golden light stood out in the darkness. Light and dark… Saya and Diva…

Slowly, her eyes opened. She didn't appear aware of my presence. She looked up at the canopy over the bed with a hint of confusion. She then sat up slowly, holding an arm to her forehead. "Where am I…?" she muttered.

"David's summer home," I answered for her.

She turned with surprise. Her shoulders relaxed when she realized it was only me. I guessed she'd feared me to be someone else like Amshel… or Diva… I hated having her worry. I didn't want her to have _any_ reason to feel fear. But I had contributed to her fear only recently. I had no right to wish such a thing. All I could do was help her have a few less reasons to worry…

"Oh… Now I remember."

"Are you hungry?"

"Betsuni." Her stomach growled loudly and her faced flushed a beautiful red.

I smiled at that. "I'll go get some breakfast for you."

I rose and exited the room, closing the door softly behind me. Food. It was only then that it hit me. Her medicine! I remembered when she'd refused to take her medicine for three days straight. I'd ended up having to bust through her window and hand it to her and she got better right away. No one had been in the room with her for those three days, so I didn't know what the exact symptoms were for not taking her medicine, but she had seemed very tired when I broke in. As soon as she drank the tonic, though, she was as good as new. As far as I knew, Saya didn't know what the remedy really was, either. She didn't know it was actually blood. But where could I possibly get fresh blood? All the servants were dead—No, I was still alive and well. I could give her mine. Back then, Joel had said she might actually _die_ if she didn't drink any for too long. If blood was something she needed to survive, then I would give her mine if that was what it took.

I entered the kitchen. Strange… it was empty. It looked like the chefs hadn't been the in the room even once this morning. Servants woke at five. It was about six thirty, so this place should've been brimming with activity, but it was silent and empty. Something was seriously wrong here…

I then remembered David informing me of something when I had arrived with Saya. _"Looks like I'll have to hire some new staff, again,"_ he had sighed. Now it made sense. He still hadn't replaced the staff he'd laid off only yesterday. Okay. Everything was okay. I sighed with relief. The staff hadn't been massacred by Chiropterans. Neither Diva nor Amshel was here to kill Saya. Everything was still okay.

Well, I could make her some food. It wouldn't be as good as a chef's work, but it'd be edible and Saya ate pretty much anything you put on her plate. I quietly closed the door and started opening cabinets, seeing what this deserted kitchen had to offer. It had been a while since I'd cooked anything myself, but I'd watched my mother make the family breakfast thousands of times. The kitchen was stocked with all the food and supplies I needed to recreate the meal we used to eat, only with fresh meat and larger portions.

I lit a fire in the cooking fireplace and hung a pot of water over it. While waiting for that to boil, I starting cutting up the ham and bacon. I lit a second fire and slid the tray of raw meat over the flame to cook. The water still wasn't boiling. I grabbed a loaf of French bread and sliced it into four quarters, covering it in butter and placing it on the tray of meat to toast. The bread would toast very quickly, so I had to keep an eye on it especially. Finally, the water was boiling. First, I poured some into a teapot, sprinkled in the tea leaves. Then I replaced the pot over the fire and dropped several eggs in the bubbling water. I pulled the bread off the metal tray and set it on a porcelain plate, smearing on more butter. _I hope I'm doing this right_, I thought tentatively. I'd only ever _watched_ her make breakfast. I'd never actually joined in… Finally, the meal was finished and I set the plates on a tray. All that was left was her "medicine".

I took a deep breath. All I really knew about the "medicine" was that Joel used to take blood from the servants and it would end up in a glass from which Saya drank. I didn't know if he added anything to it or if there was some special way to pour it in or even if only certain people could give the blood. It didn't matter, though. I'd give her my blood and hope for the best. I stared at the crystal goblet for a long moment. _Should I really be doing this??_ I sighed and dripped the edges of the counter tightly – but not with so much strength I'd break the stone. I'd already learned my lesson considering this phenomenal new strength… Taking a deep breath, I grabbed a steak knife and held it over my left wrist. I'd just slit my wrist and pour the blood into the cup. _Worry about bleeding to death later_, I thought with a smile. I ran the blade across my skin, wincing. Immediately, the blood flowed and dripped into the cup in a steady stream. Just as the red liquid started to reach the top, it stopped flowing. I stared at my hand with surprise. The wound had healed _completely_. There wasn't even a scratch anymore. Well… that made sense. I was like Saya now. This wasn't something new. Once, Saya accidentally broke a string on the cello and it cut her hand, but the wound healed right before my eyes. I exhaled deeply. What a relief.

Placing the blood-filled goblet on the tray, I hurried back to Saya's room. She was probably starving to death by now. I knocked first, waiting for her to say I could come in. Silence. Cautiously, I opened the door a crack. "I'm coming in," I announced quietly, in case she was sleeping. I peeked my head through. Yes, she was sleeping. I sighed, smiling. _Silly girl_.

* * *

**Aldedron: *sigh of relief* Okay. It's alright. Neles is back to Neles-mode**

**Neles: *giggle* I'm a lemur!!! *swings on curtains like a monkey***

**Serin: *sigh* Yes… Be a lemur then. Where the heaven did Seras go, though?? If he was here, she'd at least BEHAVE**

**Saya: Yes. I wanna meet this mysterious "Seras". I wanna know just how much like Hagi he is**

**Hagi: …**

**Saya: See?? Hagi wants to meet him, too!!**

**Amshel: Baka apprentice**

**Aldedron: Will you shut up! You've already done that joke!!**

**Amshel: *mumbling angrily* *walks off, disappearing into the darkest corners of my mind…***

**Saya: You're so sweet, Hagi… Making breakfast for me and everything *squeal of delight***

**Hagi: If that is your wish**

**Neles: Oh!! He's just like onii-chan!!**

**Saya: *blanch* ONII-CHAN!!!?**


	5. First Story: Ch 5

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Saya: Something just hit me… Serin said "Where the HEAVEN". What??**

**Aldedron: Serin's really weird. Whenever someone would ordinarily use hell, she uses heaven and vice versa. *shrug* It's how she talks**

**Serin: Excuse me, but if you're going to talk about me, then stop doing it when I'm in the same room, please**

**Saya: *nervous laughter* Sorry…**

* * *

She looked so peaceful, sleeping away the seconds, minutes, and hours of the day. I quietly entered the room, setting down the tray as silently as physically possible. It still made an audible 'clang' that I cringed at, but she didn't stir. It had been more of a psychological sound than anything else, my mind making it sound louder than it really was. Or maybe my new, hyper-sensitive hearing. Or more likely… both. Her bangs had fallen over her eyes again and I brushed them away. With my touch, she finally woke.

Slowly, her eyes opened and the moment she saw me, she bolted upright. "I'm sorry! I just… close my eyes and suddenly… I didn't mean to—"

I simply smiled and handed her the glass. "It's fine." She took the cup and gazed at the red liquid with shock. "I've seen Joel prepare your medicine many a time, and the recipe was also in his diary," I explained, 'coincidentally' failing to mention the ingredients.

She shrugged and downed the drink, handing me the goblet absently. It was then that she saw the food. "Whoa! That looks great!" she cried, her face lighting up in delight. I moved the tray onto her lap. She was already more energetic. It looked like the blood had done the trick. Relief washed over me at this knowledge. She was going to be just fine. "I don't remember David's chefs being _this_ good," she exclaimed, her eyes widening as she bit into the toasted Panini.

It took almost all my will to remain apathetic at that comment. She'd just said my cooking was better than a professional chef's. And I'd just winged it, going by a memory over a decade old, too. To receive a compliment from Saya… It was the second thing I lived for. First and foremost, though, was to see her smile. For her to be happy. She was even more beautiful smiling than asleep. And here she was… doing both. I had to have been the happiest man alive at that moment, but I concealed it, fearing that anything might ruin this perfect moment.

There was a light knock on the door. And… it was ruined. After a moment, David peeked his head through the already partially open doorway. "Hagi, could I speak with you a moment?" He didn't sound angry or dark. But he also didn't sound cheery or happy. I had no idea what he wanted. I rose, bowing my head slightly to Saya as I exited the room, closing the door softly behind me. "Come with me. I want everyone to get together to hear my proposition."

I followed him to his office. There was a small group of people gathered inside. They all conversed quietly, sitting in their seats. I didn't recognize anyone. I took a seat off to the side as David sat behind his desk.

"Alright, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves. And explain how your life has been effected by Chiropterans, as well."

I remained blank on the outside, but inside, I was startled by this. He had gone through with my idea rather quickly. Such effective sources…

A redheaded woman in her late thirties spoke first. "My name is Elena. My mother and father were killed by a Chiropteran."

A gruff looking man with dark brown hair in his early forties spoke next. "Robert. My son was killed by a Chiropteran."

A stiff looking blonde man in his early twenties introduced himself. "Isaac and my home was destroyed, all the staff along with it, by a group of Chiropterans."

A street-smart lady in her late teens spoke confidently. "Elizabeth. My friends were killed by one-uh-those monsters."

David spoke up. "And I'm David, but I'll be taking on my father's name as Joel from now on. As I'm sure some of you are already aware… my father, Joel Goldschmidt, died a couple days ago. He and four hundred other people were killed by Chiropterans. Hagi over there is the only staff member at his mansion to have survived. Also, his experiment, Saya, survived, but she's resting at the moment."

My fingers twitched at that comment. "Experiment". What a crude way to put it. I didn't like people referring to Saya so rudely. She wasn't an experiment, but a person. It was one of the things I had disliked Joel for, but him treating her as an experiment was the reason she hadn't been killed upon her birth, so I couldn't actually _hate_ him. Just feel frustrated with. I also reacted because two hundred of those people had been killed by _me_. David didn't know, though, so he was assuming the agents to have also been killed by Diva. It wasn't like there was anyone to say otherwise. Our lips were sealed and David didn't want to press either of us too much, considering what we had witnessed.

"And a close friend of mine will be coming in a couple days. He couldn't make it here by today, considering that he's currently on his voyage home from America. But his name is also David and shall remain as such."

The air was tense. David was obviously avoiding the topic, but we all knew he wouldn't succeed with such a feeble strategy. Elizabeth spoke up. "So what's this whole "proposition" o' yours that brought us all here?"

David sighed. He'd been defeated already. "I was hoping to hold off the explanation until David got here, but I'll just have Hagi assist me in the explanation. All our lives have been gravely affected by Chiropterans and we can never return to life the way it was before their intrusion. We have two choices: do nothing or do _something_. My father and four hundred other people were killed by Chiropterans, but by one in specific. A Chiropterans _Queen _by the name of Diva. Hagi and Saya are the only two people alive who have seen her, so you'll have to ask him for a description."

Everyone turned to me. He'd planned this. But I also had a photograph on me. I reached inside my coat and pulled out the picture, handing it to Elizabeth who was closest to me. "She looks like the girl on the right."

Elizabeth turned to me with a doubtful look on her face. "This ain't no Chiropteran," she said flatly.

"As David said, she's a Chiropteran _Queen_. All Chiropterans possess the ability to transform, but Queen are perfected it to the point where they can't revert to their original form anymore."

"Please stop calling me David. I'm Joel now, Hagi," David said with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry. Force of habit," I said quietly.

"So how's this guy know so much about Chiropterans?" Elizabeth scoffed, looking back at David—Joel II.

"Hagi has served under a Chiropteran Queen for ten years," Joel II answered simply.

Everyone blanched at that. He kept turning the attention back to me. If the other David was here, he wouldn't be avoiding the spotlight as much. Why did the other David have to be in America…? "This guy _serves_ that homicidal maniac!?" Isaac screamed in outrage.

I sighed, looking up at the ceiling. David was such an idiot. He should've known better than to say that to people whose trust he was trying to _gain_. I meant Joel II. This was so annoying!! For ten years, I'd known Joel as Joel and David as David, and now that Joel was gone, he expected me to call _him_ Joel when it was hard enough to believe that they were even _related_. David was his _estranged_ son.

"Wait, wait. It's not what you think," David II objected. "My father didn't just have _one_ experiment. He had two. I've been reading over his Diary. It seems that there are actually _two_ Chiropteran Queens. I've seen that picture before and I can tell you right now, that's not Diva standing next to him. That is _Saya_. Saya and Diva are twin sisters. But they don't think of each other as such. When they were born, my father separated them, placing Diva in a tower to 'mature in a state of nature'. Saya was raised like and among humans and was treated as his daughter. I've known Saya since I was a child and she is basically _human_. Her Chiropteran blood is the only thing that can say so otherwise. I've never met Diva personally, but she killed all those people, so she is _obviously_ a monster who is _nothing_ like her sister."

_Hagi_. My ears perked up as I stood. I nodded at David. "Excuse me for a moment," I said quietly.

"Huh? What? What is it?" he asked with confusion.

I looked at him, puzzled. "You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Everyone stared at me with bewilderment as well. What? Hadn't they heard her calling me?? I could feel that invisible string pulling me towards her as well and yet they heard and felt nothing?? "It's nothing. Just… excuse me." I quickly left his office, everyone staring at me with surprise and confusion.

* * *

**Saya: *smugly* It's like we've got a psychic LINK or something**

**Hagi: If that is your wish**

**Serin: I don't think it's psychic. I can contact Seras exactly the same way**

**Saya: Are you SURE he isn't a Chevalier??**

**Serin: *sigh* He's a Royal Knight, not a Chevalier**

**Saya: He's a Knight serving a Queen. That sounds like a Chevalier**

**Serin: *frown* Neles is a Royal Knight**

**Saya: *silence***

**Serin: *smugly* Don't have anything to say NOW, do you?**


	6. First Story: Ch 6

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: I'm taking a Japanese class**

**Serin: Really? Japanese was the second language I learned**

**Aldedron: *frown* For which person? Serin or Tahn?**

**Serin: Serin, obviously**

**Saya: Who the hell is Tahn?**

**Aldedron: Serin has a split personality, of sorts**

**Saya: …**

**Serin: So how are you doing on your Japanese??**

**Aldedron: *beaming* So far, it's all review (thank you sub!!), but we've only done how to introduce ourselves and greetings. But it's still fun!! "Aldedron desu. Hajimemashite. Konichiwa" (it's 3PM as I'm typing this…)**

* * *

The group stared after him with confusion. Isaac was the first to turn back to Joel II. "Is there something wrong with him?"

Joel II quickly turned his attention back to his guests. "Actually yes. He was turned into a Chiropteran the night of the massacre." Everyone paled. "Doesn't seem like one, does he? Saya's exactly the same. It's almost _impossible_ to believe that those two aren't human. They're controlled and sane, but still equipped with all the weapons of a Chiropteran."

Robert cocked an eyebrow. "Does that have something to do with this proposition of yours?"

"Yes. As I said before, we have two choices: to take action or do nothing. I have chosen to take action, as has Saya. Hagi shall as well, since it is Saya he serves. I don't know if any of you have noticed, but it is impossible to kill a Chiropteran by use of conventional methods. The only _sure _way to kill it is with the blood of a Chiropteran Queen."

Elizabeth caught on immediately. "So you're sayin' that you wanna use those two as weapons to kill the Chiropterans?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying. The enemy is a pureblooded Chiropteran Queen and it has _already_ been proven that the only way to kill a Queen is with her sister's blood. There is absolutely _no_ other way to get the job done, so we have no _choice_ but to harness Saya's blood. And it only works if it's fresh, too, so we can't just bottle it up and load it into our bullets."

"So that pretty lil' girl's gonna save humanity from her evil twin sister?" Elizabeth said doubtfully. She didn't believe in spoiled brats being good fighters. Especially not spoiled little girls. And, judging by her picture, this girl was _definitely _spoiled.

David actually smirked at that. "When I was a kid, I would watch her beat the crap out of her fencing instructors. She's an amazing fighter while Diva has absolutely no training whatsoever. You have no reason to worry about her fighting skills. Hagi, as well. She taught him everything he knows herself. He's also got some street smarts after twelve years within a nomadic family. I was visiting my father this one time four or five years ago and they were practicing in the gardens. Based on what I saw just that day, Saya's especially specializes with a katana while Hagi uses daggers. He's nothing compared to _her_, but his skill is still phenomenal when compared to any normal humans."

"But he's _not_ human," Elena pointed out flatly. She looked dainty and delicate, but she a very strong, sarcastic person inside. "And neither is that girl."

"Chiropterans do have fast, more agile movements than humans, so it's only expected for her to be talented. Then, being trained by a Chiropteran, as such, Hagi's skill has obviously skyrocketed. Now that he's a Chiropteran as well… the sky's the limit, basically. We have two _very_ formidable weapons at our disposal, in other words."

Joel II had known Hagi the entire ten years he'd worked at the Zoo, but he'd never really been very close to him. He'd also thought of Saya as nothing more than his father's little experiment. Therefore, now that it could be done as such, he thought of the pair as weapons. Nothing more, nothing less. Because to him, that's all they could ever _be_. Saya was a pureblooded Chiropteran Queen who liked to masquerade as a human when she clearly wasn't. Hagi was no longer a human and now on equal standing with Saya. Joel II had quickly come to think of him as a Chiropteran exactly like her and treated him as such. They were both monsters disguised as people who could kill humans without the slightest effort. But, he could harness this power because they liked to _pretend_ to be _human_. He knew that Saya had cared deeply for Joel and would seek revenge upon her estranged sister who she hadn't really known or felt anything for in the _first_ place. He just had to harness that anger and estrangement and manipulate her. Hagi, being her puppet, would follow through even if his own judgment went against it. He knew for a fact that was the kind of person he was based on his father's Diary and the little contact they had had thus far. These past two days had been very revealing concerning Hagi's character, for he had followed Saya's every order obediently, never objecting or saying a single negative word. He would also ignore Joel II while he was in the middle of a sentence if Saya had started talking to him. He would never betray her.

As Joel II thought this, he finally realized why Hagi had left. In the middle of an important meeting concerning _his_ future, he'd left. He'd left, claiming to have heard something when no one else had heard a thing. It had to have been something concerning Saya. Hagi was very dutiful and did not _abandon _his duties to others for no reason whatsoever. He would never walk out on something important just because it made _him_ uncomfortable. Saya, however, could steal his attention from _breathing_. He'd drop whatever he was doing if she so much as said his name or made some sort of gesture calling him forth. That was the explanation.

Joel II muttered absently as he realized this. "Oh… I know why he left…"

Everyone turned their attention on him completely. The whole time, they'd been a little cautious about each other, eyeing one another and keeping tabs on their actions and words. But, now they gave Joel II their full attention. "What? Why did he leave?" Robert asked tensely.

"Saya called him."

Elizabeth cocked her head to the side. "What now? I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear no girl calling nobody."

"It's the only explanation, though. That guy would never drop anything, especially not something this _important_, just because he's in the spotlight when he doesn't want to be. I've seen it a million times. She just has to make a gesture or say a word and he's at her beck and call. Plus, Chiropterans have heightened senses. He probably heard what we could not."

Isaac seemed to finally absorb all this information. "Where in this mansion is this girl?"

"The opposite end," Joel II answered with a smile. Isaac had obviously caught on.

"That great hearing would be great for gathering information."

"I was just thinking the same thing. I would love to have you with us, Mr. Isaac."

"And I relish the thought of working with you."

"Anyone else wish to join us in our fight?" Joel II smiled.

* * *

**Aldedron: I'd like to thank zealith for giving my story its first review. They actually posted the review on the posting for chapter 4, but I'd already had chapter 5 typed up and was in the middle of chapter 6 and… You get the point**

**Neles: Zealith… Zealith… Sounds kind of like awesome-neth!!**

**Serin: You realize that's not even a WORD, right?**

**Neles: You say that like it's a bad thing**

**Serin: *sighs and throws hands into the air* I thought I'd already given up, but apparently I hadn't just yet. I give up!!**

**Aldedron: That's pretty pathetic, Serin *snicker*. I gave up a LONG time ago and you've known her for, like, twenty millennia**

**Saya: I don't like David…**

**Aldedron: You're talking about Joel II, right?? Because I like David… Joel II… not so much**

**Saya: David. Joel II. Same difference**

**Lulu: Hey, that's my line!!**

**Aldedron: *looks around* Cool… girl time!!! I'll get the Diet Coke and Hostess!!**

**Saya: Oh! Party!!**

**Lulu: Aren't you supposed to be typing chapter 7? Not PARTYING…?**

**Aldedron: I'll get to it eventually! *whine* Stop pressuring me!!**


	7. First Story: Ch 7

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Saya: Why are you typing another of your stupid mental conversations?? Shouldn't you be working on chapter 7??**

**Aldedron: You, too!!?**

**Saya: Yes, me, too. I wanna know why I called Hagi!!**

**Aldedron: You're the one who called him, so shouldn't you know??**

**Saya: This is YOUR imaginary story!! I don't know what goes on in that twisted imagination of yours!!**

**Aldedron: It IS twisted… *dark chuckle with a hint of insanity***

* * *

I walked briskly down the halls, heading to Saya. I did not know why she had called me, but was immediately compelled to obey and go to her. To leave a meeting that could determine our futures… it seemed very improper of me – not to mention irresponsible –, but going to her… it was almost _compulsive_. I didn't really have much of a choice on deciding whether or not to obey her call

I knocked light on the door before heading in. Saya looked up with surprise. "Huh? What're…? _Huh_?"

"You called for me?" I said with confusion. I'd heard her voice loud and clear. Had I just imagined it??

"I… was just thinking aloud… You _heard _that?" I didn't answer, too stunned. "Yeah…" She had set the tray of food on the bedside table. She had eaten everything. Nervously, I watched her twist her fingers together. I sat down in my chair beside her bed, waiting for her to speak. "I… wanted to ask you something…" I waited patiently for her to elaborate. "It's just… Will you…?" She stopped twisting her fingers together and looked up at me, smiling. "It's nothing. Never mind."

"Are you sure it's nothing?"

"Well… Yes. Yes, it's nothing. You can go back to whatever you were doing with David."

I smirked at that. "Actually, he wants to be called _Joel_, now."

She blanched at that. "Huh? But… he and Joel were never very close. Why would he…"

"In his father's honor."

"Oh. So what'd he want, anyways?"

"A meeting with some people." I knew what he was leading to. He had been going to ask me to fight against the Chiropterans. He had been planning on asking _everyone_ to fight. But not just fight with lawsuits or duels. He'd been going to ask if we would all become his soldiers in an all out _war_.

"Really? What about?" Saya asked curiously, pressing for more information I did not wish to give.

I had no choice. "About starting an organization for Chiropterans."

She blanched at that. "For… Chiropterans…" she repeated uncertainly.

If I had mentioned "Chiropterans" before these past few days, she wouldn't have known what the hell I was talking about, but now, she knew exactly what I meant. All because of Diva, she knew the meaning of that word. She knew of the terrified emotions strung in between the letters, letting loose those hidden feelings by speaking the word aloud. Just as I had just done. The moment she'd heard me say that word, a spark of fear and hatred lit her eyes, and yet darkened them. Her brown eyes flickered red as she repeated that word, despair and detestation filling her mind. There was still fear, as well, for a reason other than the fear of being murdered by one of those monstrous creatures. Fear that she would become just like them and start killing. Like a wild animal. Like _Diva_.

And now I held such fear as well. For I was a Chiropteran, too. The smell of blood had enticed me just as much as those monsters. If not for my sense of urgency and need to protect Saya, I might've actually gotten on the ground and started licking it up. But why did I want it so badly?? My face was blank as these thoughts raged through my mind and I refused to look in her eyes, lest she see the fear and uncertainty in my own. My concerns were of _no_ concern. These thoughts were trivial. All I had to worry about was Saya. As long as she was fine… As long as she was fine, I knew I could go on living. That nothing else in the world could matter. I didn't want to spread my own trivial emotions unto her when she had her own problems to deal with. My matters were nothing in comparison, anyways. Saya had been a Chiropteran her entire life and dealt with it accordingly. No, my petty confusions were completely pointless. I'd ignore them. Hopefully, they'd just deal with themselves and if they didn't, I'd worry about it when the time came. Hopefully… _never_. But if it did, and if it endangered Saya, I would do everything within my power to prevent it or kill myself if I dared harm her. My resolution on this decision was set and I knew that nothing could ever sway or convince me otherwise on this matter. Because it was Saya's life on the line if I considered myself and was selfish. If my death was what kept her safe, then I'd kill myself. No person or thing could stop me.

"I don't even wanna ask…" she muttered, yawning.

"You should get some more sleep," I suggested. She was already more alert and the color had returned to her face slightly. I wasn't nearly as fearful that she wouldn't wake up again. All I could think about was her recovering from the shock of seeing Diva kill Joel. Sleep was the only method I considered effective enough. "You look tired."

"No, I'm fine. I've already slept away more than half the day." She yawned again. My concern grew. I expected her to be a _little_ tired, but usually she was more energetic after drinking her medicine and I'd just given her some of my own blood. If anything, it seemed to have given her five minutes of energy and then sapped her completely. Did I do something wrong? "I'm just… just a little tired. I'm…" yawn," fine…"

I gently pushed her down onto her pillow, pulling the covers up to her chin. "No, you need to rest. I'll play you to sleep."

She blinked slowly. Heavily. I could tell she was barely remaining conscious. She definitely needed to sleep. I set the cello case leaning in the corner on the ground and pulled out the beautiful instrument. I ran the rosin over the bow in three quick sweeps to get a better sound out of the horse hairs and metal strings. After plucking each string quickly, I found the instrument to be in tune and sat down in my chair, extending the inpin. I ran the bow between the finger board and the bridge slowly, beginning to play the song she had taught me so many years ago. Bach's Prelude. The deep sound echoed through the mansion soothingly. Saya's eyes slowly closed, although I could see that she was fighting it. But her exhaustion soon gave in as I played. Once again, I could watch her sleep… a peaceful smile crossing her lips.

* * *

**Aldedron: Oh! That's so sweet!!**

**Neles: Cello freak**

**Aldedron: Hey! I got into Advanced Orchestra this year and I'm proud of it! I'm third chair!!**

**Saya: You play the cello??**

**Aldedron: Yeah… It's pretty nice playing with other cellos. A couple years ago, I was the ONLY cello in my class and we didn't have any basses, either…**

**Saya: Neles's right. You ARE a cello freak. "Horse hair", "bridge", "finger board", "inpin"… You even know what SONG he was playing!!!**

**Aldedron: (She just ignored me, so I'll return the favor *evil laughter*) That's a six and a half minute song, you know… I gotta get the sheet music for that *mutters thoughtfully***

**Saya: You just ignored me…**

**Hagi: You've got that song on your iPod…**

**Saya: You were looking at her IPOD!!?**

**Serin: You know, the correct romanji for his name is "Haji", not "Hagi"…**

**Aldedron: … I know. But in the beginning of the anime and all the mangas, it's always spelled with a "g". Force of habit. It's just like in Soul Eater. You know he's really "Shinigami-sama", but the subbing is constantly saying "Death God" and next thing you know, you're calling him "Death God" even though you KNOW it's wrong!! *frustrated***

**Neles: *giggle* Aldedron has ISSUES…**

**Aldedron: I do not have issues!!! … … Okay, I do … But that's beside the point!!!**


	8. First Story: Ch 8

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Serin: You CLAIM you're taking a Japanese class and you haven't even included respective honorifics like "san" or "sama". I'd think Hagi would especially be saying "David-sama" or "Joel II-sama" and he hasn't done any of that!**

**Hagi: … She's got a point**

**Saya: Yeah. Eighteen hundreds, much?**

**Aldedron: So you're ALL ganging up on me!? Oh come on! Even you, Serin!? I made you UP!! Shouldn't you be siding with me?**

**Serin: YOU made Japanese my second language. Use it correctly**

**Aldedron: *growl* Traitor… Fine. I'll work on using honorifics more. It's just… I haven't really because I'm writing this in Word and I hate it when it marks them with this red line and there's this ugly red check on the bottom of my screen saying I spelled something wrong… I have OCD, thank you**

**Serin: Then add it to your dictionary! You have that option with 07 Word!!**

**Aldedron: I need a new laptop. I've had this one since 07. That's pretty pathetic…**

**Saya: Oi! Oi! She's changing the topic!!**

**Neles: You should get a Dell**

**Aldedron: Yeah… A Dell looks nice… My Compaq IS getting annoying…**

**Saya: She's ignoring me…**

**Neles: Whatever you do, though, don't get a Mac**

**Aldedron: No way in hell! Macs SUCK!! I'm sticking with Microsoft, thank you!! Down with Macs!!**

* * *

The group looked up with surprise. The sound of Bach floated down the hallway into Joel II's office. The door was slightly ajar, accounting for the only slightly muffled music.

"What the _hell_?" Elizabeth muttered in confusion. She wasn't attuned to high society classical music and had only ever heard the violin before, more commonly known to her as "the fiddle".

Joel II sighed with annoyance. "Why does he always play _that song_! It's never even a different Bach song! It's just _always_ Prelude!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

Everyone turned to him. "Who?"

"Hagi, obviously," he scoffed. "I had to fire all my staff when they got here, so who _else_ could it be? Saya's busy sleeping away the days. He claims she's sleeping off "the shock of seeing her father figure murdered" or something insane like that…"

"An accomplished cellist…" Isaac muttered. "That could work well for any undercover missions, as well. He also seems very good at masking his emotions. That's the sign of a great actor. How about the Queen? Is she also good at acting or anything of the like?"

"No… Not really. She can't act to save her life. But she _does_ act extremely human. We could probably put her with someone in their mid to late teens and they wouldn't know a thing. And she's actually the one who taught him how to play the cello, but her individual skills on the instrument aren't anything to gawk at. Not much ability within the arts. Her greatest talent is with a sword. There is no doubt concerning her fighting ability, but that's all that should matter in the end, isn't it?"

Isaac was deep in thought, his mind running through all this information. "What do you propose we name is organization?"

Joel II smiled at that and opened the raggedy book on his desk. "You can thank my _father_ for the name. When the twin Queens were born, he noticed their instinctive attraction to blood. He also noted how their blood was poisonous to the other. Amshel came up with something called "The Chevalier Premise". It was a hypothesis built to protect the Queens. A human would be transformed into a Chiropteran and protect their creator – their Queen. Be it from humans or each other, protection was that person's duty. And, as their Queen's servant, they would also give their blood to her to help her continue to survive. Red with blood and acting as her shield, my father originally came up with the name "Red Shield" for this servant. Amshel, however, decided to call them a "Chevalier" because Chevalier is French for "knight". Therefore, I would like to call this organization "Red Shield". We may not be Chevalier, but all Chevalier start off human and we shall be fulfilling a similar duty."

"So you're saying you want us to donate our _blood_ to this girl?" Elena grimaced. Chiropterans seemed like blood-sucking monsters, as far as she could tell. They were basically _vampires_ and vampires were well known for killing those whose blood they took. She didn't fancy dying by such vulgar methods.

Joel II chuckled at that. "No, that's a Chevalier's duty. Hagi will take care of that for us. We shall investigate, locate, and isolate Chiropterans. We'll hold them off and keep them from civilians until Saya can appear and kill them. We shall act as the shield between the monsters and the people. Many people _will_ die in the process, but this is a war and there are always casualties as such."

"So you expect six people to accomplish this?" Elizabeth stated, rather than asked.

"Not at all. Obviously, I need all of you to use your resources to recruit willing citizens to join us in our fight. Preferably, they should have a background involving contact with a Chiropteran, but we can't be too picky. And Hagi recommended hiring a scientist or two to continue study on the species. Amshel holds as much or possibly _more_ information on them than my father collected and recorded. So… can I count on all of you for your support?" The song ended.

* * *

**Saya: You know, these mental conversations of yours really don't fit the mood of your story**

**Serin: Hai, they don't. One minute the story's really romantic with Hagi playing Saya to sleep and the next you and Neles are badmouthing Macs**

**Neles: Macs DO suck...**

**Serin: While I agree, that is still EXTREMELY off topic and not even CLOSE to the romantic mood you had going before...**

**Hagi: ...**

**Saya: Look! Even HAGI agrees!!**

**Hagi: If that is your wish...**

**Saya: ... Or not...**

**Aldedron: As long as I have his approval, I could care less!! Just as a thank you, I'll give you and Saya another romantic scene! Oh yeah!! But where should I put it... It's going to get depressing again pretty soon...**

**Serin: *annoyed* You're avoiding the topic again...**

**Aldedron: It's my mind! I can think about whatever topic I want to!!!**


	9. First Story: Ch 9

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: Kombanwa, minna!!**

**Neles: Kombanwa, Aldedron!! *giggle***

**Seras: Kombanwa**

**Aldedron: Omg, it's Seras!!! Where've you BEEN?**

**Seras: Undercover mission**

**Serin: He had to infiltrate the Vampire Hunters' Academy and figure out who authorized the kidnapping of Tegal (tay-gehl)**

**Aldedron: Uh… don't you already know that?? And what does that have to do with Blood+?**

**Serin: I do believe you've made several DGM and COMMERCIAL references, little miss PC**

**Aldedron: Oh! Oh! Serin! Can you speak Turkish in Brazilian?**

**Serin: *disappointed* Yet another commercial reference…**

**Neles: I'm an OCTOPUS!!! *jumps off fifty story building doing back flips and whatnot* *lands on pointer finger with feet straight up in the air***

**Saya: How does THAT have anything to do with an OCTOPUS!!?**

**Aldedron: Why do you even ASK?? It's not SUPPOSED to make sense… You know, ten millennia ago, she screamed "Pancakes!!!!" in the middle of class. Pancakes had yet to even be INVENTED yet. Yes, pancakes were invented. She's the most random person in the world…**

**Serin: Didn't you ALREADY steal something from that EXACT commercial!!?**

**Saya: What commercial?**

**Serin: "The most interesting man in the world" drinks some baka brand of beer. I don't even know…**

**Aldedron: I know I've been pretty unreliable about this whole "disclaimer" business, but I don't own Blood+. I DO, however, own all Night of the Vampire Characters. Here's a list: Serin; Neles; Tegal; Seras. More will probably be introduced later on…**

**Serin: I think we already know you don't own Blood+. If you DID, then Diva would've died a LONG time ago and there'd have been WAY more information on the construction of Red Shield. I mean, that's what this whole story's ABOUT**

**Aldedron: This whole story's not JUST about Red Shield. It's a Hagi bio!**

**Saya: *pissed off* You're doing a bio on my man!? Are you –**

**Aldedron: *cheery* Beside the point! On to the chapter!!!**

* * *

As I watched Saya fall into unconsciousness, the song came to a close. The crescendo drifted into pianissimo, fading into a gentle silence. I lowered the bow from the strings and listened to the resonating vibrations still emanating from the instrument, the sign of being perfectly in tune. The vibrations slowly dispersed and became absorbed by the fabrics carpeting the room, disappearing into oblivion.

She was so beautiful. Her lips had curved to form a peaceful smile. I gently brushed the hair out of her eyes. They were not squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to block out the anguish of reality. They had simply closed to cover her stunning brown eyes from the light of day. She was asleep and, judging by her contented expression, dreaming not of murder and war, but peace and happiness.

I laid the cello on its side and leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. Although I was unable to dream, I could still daydream and allow my mind to drift into my memories. Memories from before Diva was released…

…

"Let's dance, Hagi!" Saya cried excitedly.

"But it is not proper for a servant –"

"Don't care!" she sang, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dance floor.

To avoid the accusatory stares of the socialites surrounding us, I took the proper stance for the waltz. I wasn't exactly _dressed_ like a servant, so if I didn't act like one, they wouldn't even know. No shame would be brought upon Saya or Joel-sama. Plus… I had been wanting to dance with her the whole night. We spun among the various other couples, doing a perfect waltz.

It felt so nice to feel her hand in mine. To hold her waist possessively and pull her close to me. Suddenly, we weren't at some fancy party, dancing among many others. It was just Saya and I. The music instinctively moved us with the beat. We didn't have to think about the steps or patterns involved in the dance. It was just us…

…

A light knock brought me back to reality and I jerked upright. David opened the door slightly. No… Joel II. I had to stop thinking of him as "David". Otherwise, I'd accidentally call him that and he'd scold me. I hated being scolded by David—Joel II. He was Joel's son but had never been around in my ten years at the Zoo. And when he _had_ been there… I didn't like how he looked at Saya… He had an even _worse_ look in his eyes now…

"Yes?" I said blankly, disguising my emotions with an apathetic mask.

"David's ship has arrived early and will be docking in a couple hours."

This surprised me. Had he not left America only four days ago?? The timing seemed off. "What of it?"

"Please greet him at the dock. I can't go for lack of time and Saya probably won't wake for another couple hours."

I knew where he was going. In his mind, I had nothing better to do when she was asleep. He was right, but I still didn't really want to be doing him any favors. And, being a simple servant, he wouldn't owe me anything, either. I didn't know this David-person at all, not even what he _looked_ like, and yet he was sending me to collect him. How annoying, not to mention inconsiderate. But I was in no position to object. We had appeared on _his_ doorstep begging for a place to stay. And, no matter what, I was always to be a lowly servant. It wasn't my place to object, especially since he was the son of my employer. Or… who _used_ to be my employer. Joel was dead now… As I thought this, the mask remained, but Joel II managed to guess one of my worries.

"As for what he looks like, here's a photograph."

He had long since entered the room and handed me a black and white photo. It portrayed a stiff looking man with sharp features and lightly colored hair. Blonde, perhaps?? He wore a formal black business suit, even more plain than the ones I wore day and day out. But I could clearly see the fine craftsman ship of his clothing and knew right away that this wasn't some poor pauper. Joel II had also handed me a paper with the ship name and dock. Along with a time: five o clock. It was currently one, so I had four hours to get there by carriage. That didn't seem like very much time…

Joel II handed me an envelope filled with Euros. I stared at it in shock. I had never seen so much money in my _life_! "The ship doesn't actually dock until five AM tomorrow, so get a hotel for the night. He'll probably be tired, too, so you don't have to set out to return until the afternoon."

That explained it. I nodded slightly and he left. I sighed sadly, looking at Saya's peaceful form. Would she sleep until I returned?? Hopefully, she would. As much I hated to be the reason, if I wasn't there when she woke, I knew instinctively knew she'd worry. For I had always been there since my arrival at the Zoo. She didn't take kindly to change… But I had no choice. I had to retrieve this David-person to help found Red Shield which would support her and help her survive through the ages. And now I, too, would join her.

* * *

**Delein (deh-layn): What's up with changing the viewpoint? Sometimes you're doing third person, other times first…**

**Aldedron: Oh, hey ,Delein!! Long time no see!**

**Delein: Answer the damn question, will ya?**

**Aldedron: *nervous laughter* Straight to the point as usual, I see… Well… this is a Hagi bio, so it's from his perspective. But I still need to tell the tale from outside his eyes to explain the story better and all that… and I usually use third person for fan-fics ANYWAYS, so—**

**Saya: Who're you??**

**Aldedron: This is Delein. She works with Seras and Neles. Speaking of the Children of Darkness, where's Selde (sehl-day)??**

**Delein: *shrug* Uh duh know**

**Aldedron: *frown* How helpful…**

**Serin: You know, Aldedron? You're really bad at getting to the point**

**Aldedron: How so?? I made up Delein and she's REALLY good at it. I mean, she's got it down to a SCIENCE**

**Serin: *disappointed sigh* Exactly. She's a figment of your imagination. But what I'm saying is this… You're at the end of chapter NINE and STILL haven't founded Red Shield**

**Aldedron: … I'm splitting the bio into "stories". This is the first "story"… the founding of Red Shield. The second "story" will be Saya's first hibernation. The third "story" will be when she wakes and they go to Russia – go Blood+ Adagio!! And on and on it goes**

**Saya: This is gonna be one LONG story…**

**Aldedron: Such is my talent!**

**Lulu: That's one STUPID talent**

**Aldedron: Shut up!!!**

**Lulu: You should do better things with your time than arguing with we imaginary voices in your mind. Hm… I think you need a SHRINK**

**Serin: She's got a point. You do have voices in your head criticizing every single thing you do, see, and hear…**

**Aldedron: YOU'RE one to talk. You're ONE of those voices!!!**

**Serin: And thus my point has been proven**

**Tahn: Don't deny the truth. It shall only become more painful in the end upon facing it**

**Aldedron: You know, you suck, Tahn. All those stupid wisdom-filled words?? *taunting voice* "I am one who belongs to none". You realize that REAL people don't have that kind of luxury, right?? Most people are CITIZENS of a country, rather than that country's FOUNDER…**

**Serin: We are what we are. Now go get a shrink!!**

**Aldedron: Hey! I'm fourteen!! I don't need a shrink!! This is just a phase. Yeah… a phase…**

**Lulu: You sound like you're trying to convince yourself**

**Aldedron: … Ignoring you!!**


	10. First Story: Ch 10

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: You know, you guys are calling me crazy, but I think this is a GOOD crazy. I mean, this is harsh, but constructive criticism. It helps me improve…**

**Serin: That makes you sound VERY pathetic**

**Neles: *giggle* *taunting chant* Pathetic, pathetic!!**

**Aldedron: *frown* I'm not even gonna ask…**

**Saya: Ask what?**

**Aldedron: You're in my mind, so shouldn't you already know??**

**Serin: *flatly* You're the omniscient one here, not us. We're the unwilling characters thrown into this twisted plot of an imagination**

**Aldedron: Wait, wait, wait. Did you just say OMNISCIENT!?**

**Serin: All knowing. Yeah. This IS your mind, after all**

**Aldedron: *pouts* Doesn't FEEL like it… If this was really my mind, I'd be able to make you lot shut up and leave me alone**

**Serin: But then there'd be no one to criticize you**

**Aldedron: … … You make that sound like a BAD thing**

**Serin: *sigh of exasperation* You know, YOU'RE the one who started off this conversation saying the voices in your head were a GOOD thing**

**Aldedron: … … … … I fail to see your point**

**Serin: *eye twitch***

* * *

The train station bustled with activity. People rushed from train to train. It was almost like everyone was late, even though the trains weren't actually going anywhere anytime soon. None were scheduled for departure for another hour or so.

Hagi sat patiently on a bench, reading more papers Joel II had given him before he left. He wore a customary black suit with a thin blue bowtie. His hair was unbound and shoulder length. A cello case lay on the bench seat beside him at easy access. Most people ignored him, busy rushing to trains that wouldn't leave for another hour or five. It was like all the humans in the building had high blood pressure while he had low. That was the difference in their attitudes and auras. But he could no longer be considered human, anyways, so this difference further emphasized the fact.

A familiar heartbeat entered his hearing range, standing out from the crowd of humans. For this wasn't ningen (ningen means human, by the way). It was a Chiropteran Queen. _His_ Queen. And he was her Chevalier. He stood, setting the documents on the cello case as she came into view. She was so beautiful, even though her hair was bound, unlike usual. Her pink dress was simple and thin in comparison with her usual attire at the Zoo. He missed her previous look, but no matter how she dressed or put up her hair, she would always be stunning to him.

"How long until we board the train?" she asked regally.

"We can board now, if you wish, but it won't depart for another hour," he informed her immediately, although expressionlessly.

She started towards the platform and Hagi took that as her saying "Let's board now". He grabbed the cello case and followed after obediently.

* * *

**Aldedron: You know what? Screw this! From now on, I'm ONLY doing third person!!**

**Serin: It's about TIME you made a decision!**

**Saya: It was getting kind of hectic**

**Seras: This chapter was third person omniscient**

**Serin: Yeah! First, you do first person, then third limited, and NOW you're doing omniscient?? Make up your mind, lady!!**

**Aldedron: *frown* I was expecting some support but this is just INSULTING…**

**Neles: *giggle* I like pumpkin pie!!**

**Saya: It's September…**

**Aldedron: We went shopping today and got pumpkin pie. That's why she's saying it**

**Saya: But it's SEPTEMBER**

**Aldedron: And? You make it sound like it's relevant**

**Serin: Saya doesn't know what a freak your family is**

**Aldedron: Oh yeah! I didn't make Saya up. I.G. Productions did!**

**Saya: Your family is a freak…?**

**Aldedron: I had to get this twisted mind from SOMEWHERE, right?? Most of the crazy stuff's from my mom's side and then I get my intelligence from my dad! I'm also fourteen and have already gotten a couple gray hairs… because of my dad…**

**Neles: Ha-ha! I'm twenty thousand and I'm BLONDE! Ha!**

**Serin: That also makes you a freak, Neles. Vampires are supposed to only have white hair and you're BLONDE**

**Aldedron: Yeah… it's 'cause I modeled Neles after my friend Ceresa. She's blonde and can act like a blonde, but she's also extremely smart and has a 4.0**

**Serin: Which is where "work-mode" and "Neles-mode" came from. Wasn't Ceresa going to prank a choir concert??**

**Aldedron: Yeah! It's really elaborate, too! She wants to get some of the choir people to join her and sing a Pink Floyd song instead of the programmed song. At least I THINK it's Pink Floyd…**

**Serin: The point is that she's gonna prank her own concert**

**Saya: Wow… that IS elaborate**

**Aldedron: Yep! My friends are freaks and I'm proud of it:)**

**Lulu: You notice how OFF TOPIC this conversation has gotten??**

**Aldedron: Oh! Oh!! This sentence right here is the beginning of page thirty one in Word! Oh yeah!! I've broken the thirty page marker!!**

**Serin: But you don't CARE about the thirty page marker. It's the fifty page marker you give a damn about**

**Aldedron: Yeah, yeah, whatever. I was just saying it to alert people to how far I am**

**Lulu: *flatly* If you're trying to brag about how far along you are, then shouldn't you be writing longer chapters and moving on to chapter eleven??**

**Aldedron: … … … …**

**Lulu: You notice how she's not answering the question??**

**Aldedron: *finishes gulping down a two liter of diet coke* Ah… That was good. I was getting really dehydrated and needed a drink**

**Lulu: Where did THAT come from!!?**

**Aldedron: *shrug* Uh-duh-know. Now go away! You're distracting me from writing chapter eleven!!**

**Lulu: Excuse me, I'M distracting you?? You're the one who drank a two liter of diet coke to get out of answering a question!**

**Aldedron: And you're still taking up my time**

**Lulu: … … *grumbles complaint * Fine, fine. Just write the next chapter already!!**


	11. First Story: Ch 11 Psych!

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Lulu: That conversation of ours last chapter was longer than the chapter AGAIN, Aldedron**

**Aldedron: Well maybe if you'd just SHUT UP once in a while, they wouldn't end up like that!!!**

**Serin: Girls, girls. Fighting is only going to prolong the progress on the next chapter. Get along and continue writing, Aldedron**

**Aldedron: I don't wanna. No one's reviewing. I've only gotten one review since I started posting and frankly, I want more feedback! You hear that?? If you want the REAL chapter eleven, then post some stupid feedback! I won't post the real chapter eleven till I've got a grand total of three reviews**

**Serin: Aren't you aiming a little LOW?**

**Aldedron: For some odd reason, Blood+ isn't as popular as other fan fics, so it takes a really long time for anything you write on it to get popular…**

**Serin: You joined this sight a couple DAYS ago**

**Aldedron: You say that like I give a damn**

**Serin: *sigh* I don't know why I haven't given up on YOU yet…**

**Aldedron: *smugly* Because I'm fourteen and Neles is twenty thousand**

**Serin: Then I have a new record for giving up on someone the fastest. Congrats. It only took six months for me to give up on you!!**

**Aldedron: Hey! It's been more than six months!! I came up with Night of the Vampire SEVEN months ago!!**

**Serin: *sigh of exasperation* And thus I give up**

**Aldedron: *turns back to readers* Back to the subject, I'm not posting chapter eleven till you guys review. So if you wanna find out how Hagi spends Saya's first Cycle, then review already!! I've got an awesome plot for it *evil laughter* *insane laughter* bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!**

**Serin: In other words, this is the end of the "First Story"**

**Aldedron: No. The "First Story" still has one more chapter to go**

**Saya: Oh I know where this is going**

**Neles: What? What!?**

**Aldedron: You aren't a total Blood+ obsessionist, so you haven't noticed that something very important to the story is still missing. I got a GREAT idea!! People! Review on what you think is still missing from the "First Story"!!! It's key to the entire Blood+ plot, by the way (just as a hint)!!!!**

**Lulu: It's probably some baka—**

**Aldedron: *enraged scream* No it's not!!!!!!!!!**

**Lulu: *backs away warily* Sure, sure, little miss temperamental maniac**

**Aldedron: *smugly* I'm glad we've come to an agreement**

**Saya: *whispers to Serin* Didn't Lulu just insult her??**

**Serin: *whispers back* It's an insult AND a compliment because Aldedron's crazy and proud of it, but it's an insult to call someone mental no matter what**

**Aldedron: *annoyed* I can HEAR you, you know… We're in the same mind, and all…**

**Serin / Saya: …**


	12. First Story: Ch 11

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

A/N  
Sorry 'bout putting the story on hiatus. But I've made a lot of progress while Time of Dying was out of commission on your side!! But, I aimed the bar really low and have already gotten my three requested reviews. Thank you zealith and ChevalierSOH for your feedback and I hope that more people will review my story so that I can further improve it… Also, about this mental conversation… I typed chapter 11 not long after the fake chapter 11 while watching the Huskies…

**Aldedron: And I'm back!!**

**Lulu: Touchdown!!!**

**Serin: What the HEAVEN are you talking about!!!?**

**Aldedron: The Huskies are playing and they scored a touchdown. It's now 35 to 16!! Oh yeah!! We love you, Locker!!!**

**Saya: Why is she a FOOTBALL fan?**

**Serin: *sigh* She's also a hockey fan… it's pathetic**

**Aldedron: I know it's pathetic!! I mean, I'm an all out Washingtonian and both our football and baseball teams SUCK. I'm stuck rooting for college…**

**Serin: The Steelers cheated when the Seahawks made it to the Super Bowl, though, so I guess they don't TOTALLY suck**

**Aldedron: They do now! Ever since that baka game, everything's –**

**Lulu: Touchdown!!**

**Aldedron: Awesome!! Another one!!!**

**Saya: So she's watching FOOTBALL as she writes this…**

**Serin: I know. Her mother's a nut, too. She can't do ANYTHING without multitasking**

**Aldedron: Oh! Oh! As I'm typing this, I'm watching the Huskies kick Idaho's asses, listening to "Heart Shaped Box" by Evanescence AND chewing gum AND conversing with my sister, who is listening to some Fall Out Boy song**

**Serin: What'd I tell ya**

**Lulu: The Huskies are making a comeback after that losing streak last year. Yay!**

**Saya: Wait a minute! Why are YOU a football fan!!?**

**Aldedron: The Husky colors are purple, gold, and white. Lulu has purple hair and pale, white skin. I think it fits**

**Serin: *disappointed sigh***

**Aldedron: It's too bad Threet isn't with Michigan anymore… That's just such an awesome name…**

**Saya: THREET?? That is such a WEIRD name**

**Aldedron: It's AWESOME!! Face it!!!**

**Saya: Hai….**

**Serin: So shouldn't you be apologizing for putting Time of Dying on hiatus??**

**Aldedron: I wanna do something else first. Washington (the STATE!!) residents are called Washingtonians. California residents are called Californians. New York residents are called New Yorkers. What are New Hampshire residents called??**

**Serin: You've GOT to be kidding me…**

**Aldedron: I'm curious!! I wanna know!!!**

**Serin: *disappointed sigh***

**Aldedron: NOW I'll go back to Time of Dying!! I apologize for putting Time of Dying on hiatus, but I needed the feedback really bad! No one was saying anything!! Thank you zealith, though, for being my first reviewer**

**Serin: So now that you've gotten your stupid feedback, what're you gonna do??**

**Aldedron: Finish the "First Story" of course! It has gone Light Novel!! Oh yeah!!**

**Lulu: In case you're wondering, the score's now 42 to 16**

**Serin: *frown* That's not what we're talking about…**

**Aldedron: Awesome!! Go Huskies!!**

**Serin: *disappointed sigh***

**Aldedron: *genuine confusion* You keep sighing disappointedly. Did I do something??**

**Serin: *glare of pure hatred* *if looks could kill…***

* * *

In the light of the setting sun, the sky was colored a golden yellow. Thin clouds specking the air were also dyed gold. A horn blew as the train chugged on to its destination. The pair sat quietly in their cabin. The first class cabin had plush blue seats and the curtains were pulled open so the girl could watch the sunset.

"Saya," Hagi said, crumpling the papers in his hand.

"Hagi."

"Yes?"

"There's something I'd like you to promise me." Her expression was dark and determined. "Once I've put an end to everything," there was a long silence as they watched each other," please kill me with your own hands."

"Saya…"

"You're the only one I have left."

He rose and, to her surprise, wrapped her in a tight embrace. Her pink hat fell lightly to the floor.

"I vow, till the last day comes, I shall protect you," he whispered. "And… if what you desire is death, then I shall take away your future with these hands." He hated saying these words, but he had to right to disobey her wish and if she wished for death, then that was what he would deliver her. His wish for her to live and be happy was of no concern in this matter. It was _her_ wish he would obey; not his own.

Saya stared out the window, watching the golden sun slowly slide behind the hills in the distance. The pastures and fields stretched out beyond her range of sight, disappearing into the light and fading into oblivion. She blinked, the first tear sliding down her cheek.

It hurt her to make Hagi promise this. She knew he did not truly wish to kill her. But she also knew that he would fulfill this promise which he obviously hated, although he tried his best to hide it. But, if she and Diva had never existed, none of those people would have died. It was all her fault. Her blood only hurt the world more and it would be better if she had never existed in the first place. Hagi had been hurt by her blood as well. Once she was gone, he could live without suffering.

And, as she had said, he was all she had left. She trusted no one else to end her life. No one else to still be there to kill her. For he was her Chevalier now. It was his duty to _always_ be there. And be there he would, to fulfill the promise. Hagi always kept his promises and although this was one like a slap in the face, he would go through with it because it was her wish.

It was so warm in his arms. She felt so safe. And he relished the feeling of her within his embrace. There was no telling how long he would have until this war ended and until then, he would always be by her side, protecting her. Such was their silent contract which both vowed never to break…

* * *

**Lulu: You're a very cruel person, Saya**

**Saya: *glares Lulu into an emo corner***

**Serin: Wasn't that a bit extreme?? She was just making a statement of fact**

**Saya: Don't make me send you into an emo corner, too**

**Serin: *looks around* Where's Aldedron?? *spark of evil in eyes* And where's Hagi?**

**Saya: *blanch* Oh no she didn't!!! *races out of room* (aren't we inside Aldedron's mind…??) **

**Serin: *evil smile* Ha-ha. Success. *turns to readers* Aldedron doesn't own Blood+, by the way. And she stole all the words from episode 46. This chapter is basically the equivalent of a Light Novel**

**Aldedron: *steps out of shadows* Ha! I caught you!!**

**Serin: Caught me doing what? Keeping you from getting SUED?**

**Aldedron: *glare***

**Serin: I'm a character crafted from your twisted imagination. You can't glare me into submission. I'm basically you!!!**

**Aldedron: *emo corner* Can't sleep. Clown 'll eat me**

**Serin: *cocks eyebrow* What… the… heaven…**

**Aldedron: *comes out of emo corner looking around with confusion* Now that I think about it, where's Neles?**

**Serin: Now that I think about it, where'd Seras and Hagi go??**

**Aldedron / Serin: *dumbfounded in shock at their realization* Crap…**.


	13. Second Story: Ch 1

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: Okay!! "Second Story" time!!**

**Serin: It'd be easier if you weren't splitting this into "stories", you know…**

**Aldedron: Shut up!!!**

**Serin: Face the facts, Aldedron. It's a baka concept**

**Aldedron: Hai, wagarimashite, but I still want to do so anyways. It splits up the story better**

**Serin: You know, people other than you and me are reading this and most people aren't total Hagi obsessionists and don't know what the heaven "wagarimashite" means, BAKA**

**Aldedron: *narrows eyes darkly***

**Serin: I mean, not EVERYONE has someone at their school who lived in Japan for several years teaching English and just HAPPENED to have returned to the States to teach Japanese**

**Aldedron: *clenches fists***

**Serin: And not everyone has watched an ENTIRE fifty episode anime five times in a row, then read all three manga series –**

**Aldedron: Alright that's enough!! I can obsess if I want to!**

**Serin: *smiles in triumph* (she's thinking this and thinks Aldedron can't hear it) Ha-ha! I made her snap!! (end thought) Yes, yes. You do that, then**

**Aldedron: You're in MY mind, so I can hear your thoughts, just as you can hear mine, BAKA!!!**

**Serin: *blanch***

* * *

Hagi leaned against the wall casually, blocking out the conversation everyone else was participating in. His face was blank and devoid of emotion. He was a closed book. David eyed him curiously throughout the conversation, wondering just who he was. He had not explained anything upon arriving to pick him up, nor had Joel. All he knew was his name: Hagi.

What the group also didn't know was that while he ignored the conversation, he was actually watching them all closely. Inside, he felt like screaming in remorse, but he kept it hidden. He wondered how they felt about this situation. Because he was blocking out their words, he could only guess what they were talking about and made his guess based on their expressions and actions. He knew for a fact that none of them felt broken and alone like him at what had occurred. If anything, they all portrayed a sense of relief, their posture slackening slightly from when he had seen them at the first meeting concerning Red Shield.

He decided he didn't want to know how overjoyed they were concerning what had happened and instead chose to remember that first meeting with David…

…

David walked down the plank solemnly. He wasn't exactly looking forward to this proposition of Joel's. He almost smirked at that thought. It was so easy to think of his lifelong friend as "Joel", even though that habit had only begun a couple days ago. His thoughts returned to the problem at hand. Red Shield, was what Joel had called it. An organization dedicated to the extermination of Chiropterans and the murder of Diva. It was an army, basically, fighting in a secret war which would always remain as such… a secret. He and Joel had been conversing about such an organization for two decades now. To think that they would actually create it…

He reached dry land and looked around. He stood taller than most other in the crowd and was able to gaze over their heads for his guide. Joel had said he'd send someone to pick him up, but failed to specify _who_. He cocked an eyebrow at the sight of a slightly familiar face. He had seen this person clad in black once before. The last time he had visited the Zoo, he had seen this dark haired person as not a man, but a teenage boy. A servant to the mansion. Why had Joel sent a servant to retrieve him?? This was supposed to be a _secret _organization.

The man clad in black approached David, pushing lightly through the crowd. He also stood taller than most and had therefore been easy to spot. Plus, he possessed a dangerous aura that made people unthinkingly move away from him, so he needn't push or shove his way through like most would have. It was only when the man was nearly upon David that he saw the girl following behind him who he recognized immediately as Saya… Joel senior's experiment. As usual, she wore pink and looked exactly as she had last time he had seen her. The only difference was her hair and dress. How strange… In his thirty years, she had never worn such a thin dress or had her held up. Maybe she'd have a bun every now and then, but most all her hair would still be free, unlike today. Also, she wasn't smiling. Odd…

"It's nice to see you again, David-san," she said with a small nod, stepping in front of the servant. "We were sent to retrieve you."

The servant seemed reluctant to have Saya with him. In truth, he had been hoping she wouldn't come _at all_. She hadn't been sleeping when Joel briefed him on this… job. She had been listening the whole time and offered to come with. Hagi had failed to verbally object, so Joel II had agreed to it and Saya came with. And then, on the train ride to the coast, she had forced him to make that promise.

"I know," David nodded. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Saya-san." He looked at the dark man pointedly.

"Hagi desu. Hajimemashite," he said with a bow.

So his name was Hagi… "David desu. Hajimemashite," David said back with only a nod. He needn't bow to a _servant_.

Saya looked up at him. "Hagi tells me you and Joel two have been discussing a certain organization?"

"We shall discuss it at the manor," David said with a dark look. He gestured lightly to the throngs of people surrounding them.

He also specially noted how she called Joel "Joel two". But it made sense. She was far older than he and had known Joel senior her entire life as Joel and Joel II as David. He himself had never been very close to Joel senior and did not care much for the change of name between his friend at the death of his father. It had always been annoying possessing the same name and this would simplify matter greatly.

"Would you like to rest at a local inn?" Saya inquired. She was quite tired herself, but refused to show it. She knew Hagi would make her sleep if she revealed her exhaustion. She wanted to return to the mansion as soon as possible to hear this proposition that Hagi had spoken of. But she still had to be polite to David and would take advantage of the possibility of sleeping in an actual bed, rather than the bench on the train.

"I'm fine. Let's go," he said firmly.

…

Hagi returned his focus to the real world to find the room empty save David and Joel II. He did not respond to this, even though he was moderately surprised at how much time had passed. The room had darkened significantly, so he knew the sun had long since set. Silver moonlight poured gently through the windows. But the silver glow did not touch him. It was erased within the flickering orange and yellow candlelight which eerily reminded him of the burning mansion. The only thing missing from this scene were bloody bodies and blue eyes.

"This turn of events is very unfortunate," Joel II said, looking sternly at Hagi. No response. "Can we trust that you will still follow Red Shield, even with this occurrence?" Still no response. "We'll leave you to think about your future," he said, turning away to gaze out at the starry skies.

David continued to watch the unresponsive Hagi with interest. How could he care so much about this?? Even David knew that this turn of events would be devastating towards their schedule, but it was still a relief for this to have happened. And yet this person obviously _cared_ that this had occurred. He didn't seem very happy about it. Why? On the trip to the manor, he had revealed expression and responded whenever someone spoke to him. Now… there was nothing. His gray eyes were cold and empty.

Out of nowhere, he straightened from his position against the wall with a quiet," Excuse me," as he quietly left the room.

David continued to stare after him. There was something… about the way he moved… that reminded him… of Saya…

* * *

**Aldedron: So, seriously! Does anyone know what a New Hampshire resident is called??**

**Saya: Talk about a killjoy!**

**Lulu: Hagi and Seras are STILL missing, you know…**

**Serin: And Neles hasn't been around for a while, either…**

**Aldedron: I think she's corrupting them *shiver***

**Saya: What do you mean?**

**Aldedron: *looks around before leaning forward and whispering in Saya's ear* Last time Neles was left alone with someone for a really long time, they went insane**

**Serin: You don't have to worry. Seras is with them—**

**Aldedron: Exactly!! He's left alone with her all the time!! I'll bet that he's long since gone insane. He's just really good at hiding it**

**Serin: Am I insane?**

**Aldedron: Yes**

**Saya: What do you mean with THAT!? Serin is NOT insane! If anything, she's the most sane person I've ever met!**

**Aldedron: You forget about Tahn**

**Saya: Oh yeah… someone named Tahn made a comment concerning you and Lulu once and it really pissed you guys off. Who was that girl??**

**Aldedron: She was mentioned a LONG time ago… Remember?**

**Saya: … I got nothing—**

**Aldedron: She's Serin!! Serin has a split personality, REMEMBER!!!!!!?**

**Saya: *flinch* Hey! You made ONE comment a million years ago! You didn't really think I'd remember every single word that's ever come outta your mouth, did you!!?**

**Serin: Break it up, break it up!! I'll admit, she got me on that one, but I'm not crazy insane like the people Neles are left alone with. She's got a similar effect on people as the Joker, only they don't become homicidal maniacs**

**Aldedron: Yeah. They just start saying creepy things and going emo corner and laughing like the Joker all the time…**

**Serin: She watched the Dark Knight recently, by the way… That movie has taken its toll on me, too**

**Aldedron: I've also been reading Joker fics on Quizilla!! They're REALLY addicting…**

**Serin: *exasperated* Just move on to the next chapter already…**


	14. Second Story: Ch 2

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Lulu: This stupid "story" thing's confusing me! How can this be chapter TWO!!?**

**Aldedron: *sigh* Time of Dying is basically a SET of books. Book one was finished with the end of the "First Story". Now, we're on book two. In other words, "Second Story"**

**Lulu: Baka apprentice—**

**Aldedron: Don't even start that!!!!**

**Lulu: *frowns, crossing arms and looking away* *mutters under breath* Baka**

**Aldedron: *overly-cheerful* That's better. Don't go DGM on me, Lulu. Only Amshel's allowed to say that, 'cause it fits him so well. On to the story!!**

* * *

Hagi entered Saya's room, closing the door behind him silently. To ningen, the room would be pitch black, but he could see all obstacles clear as day. He pulled open the curtains, casting the silver moonlight into the room. The stars twinkled hopefully outside. He saw a shooting star and his eyes shut as he made a wish. _Let Saya wake_, he silently prayed.

His eyes opened again slowly. The silver moonlight reflected off his gray irises almost poetically. The white looked like the tears he refused to shed and revealed the true sadness he was suffering – an insurmountable grief within his tamashi (watch Soul Eater!!). He turned to look at the coffin covering the floor. His eyes returned to the shadows as his emotion once again disappeared.

_Saya…_ he thought miserably. He was already alienating himself from ningen. He no longer thought of himself as one of them, even though he had been for twenty two years of his life. But how each thought of Saya was what created this rift. Hagi had acted similar to a Chevalier upon meeting her and acted protectively from the start, so the alienation had begun then. And now it was complete. No longer was he capable of understanding ningen opinions about Saya. Those ten years had been the eve of the rift and now it was too great to be leapt across. He was completely… and entirely alone.

He had only realized the alienation in his later years at the Zoo. In the beginning, the first week, the servants were very interested in him, being so young. And they had warned him of Saya. They had warned him that she was a monster. But when he first saw her, she wasn't some frightening monster. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The servants persistently tried to get him away from her, once they had become closer, to no avail. Gradually, they began to avoid him just as they did her. Then, three years ago, one of them threw a rock at Saya. They did so quiet often, and usually stopped and left once he stepped in. But this time, the servant did not halt. Instead, they threw rocks at him as well, screaming that they were _both_ monsters. That was when he first realized the formation of the rift that had begun seven years beforehand, upon his accepting Saya for her oddities.

When he first noticed the rift, he had not thought much of it. They were merely superstitious peasants who feared the unknown. But when he had spoken with anyone who knew Saya was… _different_, he noticed that they acted exactly the same way. And these people didn't believe in superstitions. Or God, for that matter. It was then that he was forced to face the fact that he and other people were different in their perceptions of Saya. To him, she was a beautiful, harmless girl. To them, she was a bloody _monster_. He didn't understand why they didn't see her for who she really was and they didn't understand why he didn't see her for the murderous monster she was. Now, he couldn't even _fathom_ their fear. At one time, he could at least be surprised by her actions. Now, that was impossible. He had given her his _blood_, for crying out loud. There was no going back. No sewing the rift together again. It was already too wide… to late…

He dropped to his knees and slid the lid off the coffin. Inside, was a cocoon. It had begun forming only an hour after she fell asleep. That was when they knew, she hadn't simply fainted. She had lost all consciousness completely and would _not_ wake again. Over the next couple hours, she had gradually been covered by more and more of this strange material that was soft inside, but hard outside. After only about five hours, she was completely covered and very little heat came from within. Her body temperature had been lowering ever since that night, and now she was as cold as death.

But if he put his ear against the cocoon as he did now, he could hear her faint heartbeat. It beat slow, but strong. It proved she was alive. It was his only solace. If she had died… before she could fulfill her dream… if she had died... by something other than his own hand… he would have broken his promise. As much as he hated the whole promise, he would never betray her or his word to her. Her wish was death by his hand and he would always fulfill her wish. And she wasn't dead. She was alive. Alive. Because as long as she lived, he would be able to go on as well. Without her he was nothing; he had nothing.

He hated ningen. They rejoiced with her sleep while he grieved. Even though her sleep was a damper on their schedule to kill Diva, they were still relieved by it. They seemed very contradictory, to him. How could he and Saya rely on such contradictory ningen to assist in killing Diva? In the end, they'd just turn and try to kill them. He saddened at this thought as he they wouldn't have to.

He sighed depressingly, pulling the lid over the coffin again. It didn't matter, though. Saya had agreed to Red Shield's plans before she fell asleep and he would not disobey her wish. The decision was final – he would assist Joel II.

* * *

**Aldedron: The Rams are getting slaughtered by themselves!!!**

**Saya: *annoyed* Is she watching more football?**

**Serin: Yes. The Seahawks are on**

**Aldedron: Twelfth man! Oh yeah!! The crowd was so loud, the person who snaps the ball couldn't hear the quarterback and he's waving his hands as if to say "Snap the damn ball already!!" and they got a delay of game!!!! I can't stop laughing!!!**

**Saya: …**

**Aldedron: Houshmandzadeh! Oh yeah!! That's the most awesome name ever!!! Oh yeah! Go Butler!! We've almost got our first touchdown of the game! We'll be the first to put something on the board—**

**Lulu: Touchdown!!!**

**Aldedron: Somebody just realized they weren't doing their job! The entire time we had the ball, they had STL highlighted like THEY did. Then, we scored the touchdown and they gave THEM the points!! FINALLY, they JUST fixed it!**

**Saya: *disappointed sigh* So the person writing this fic is a football fan. And a SEAHAWKS fan, too**

**Serin: I know! The Seahawks SUCK!!**

**Aldedron: While you are correct, it's still awesome to watch them. The Tigers suck, but they've got the Red Wings to fall back on. We've got a sucky football team, too, but no hockey team to fall back on, so everyone just loves the football team! And the Mariners have sucked a lot lately, too, so… yeah…**

**Saya: This is just pathetic…**

**Aldedron: Oh yeah! Tatupu just tackled the quarterback and they've lost yards!! Oh yeah!! Now they'll have to punt!!**

**Serin: I'll cut it off here before she makes you readers go insane, too…**

***everything goes black***


	15. Second Story: Ch 3

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: I'm back again!! I wrote this chapter in English class**

**Serin: … ENGLISH? You can't be serious…**

**Saya: I know! She keeps using Japanese phrases—**

**Aldedron: The most awesome part is who my teachers are. **

**Saya: *pissed* She just cut me off**

**Aldedron: Sensei for Japanese has a very American name while my English teacher has a Japanese name. Awesome, isn't it?? You KNOW you want awesome teachers like mine…**

**Serin: This girl is a FREAK. She LIKES school**

**Aldedron: Why can't I!? Last year was just a waste of time. The only class I learned a single thing in was Algebra. This year, I'm in Geometry, but I'm also in Honors World Studies and Honors English. Plus, I'm in Japanese and Advanced Orchestra. I'm already learning in more than math and we're only on the third week!!**

**Serin: Shouldn't you address the reviews you got while on hiatus??**

**Aldedron: Oh yeah!! About the Euros… A reviewer informed me that they didn't have Euros in France in the eighteen eighties… I apologize… I know near nothing about money, really, in any country outside America. Forgive my small mindedness**

**Serin: That's a good girl!! *angry* Now apologize for going on hiatus!!**

**Aldedron: This chapter is my apology!! It's funny *cough* unlike its predecessors *cough* … *smile***

**Serin: *frown* …**

* * *

_Over the next few weeks, Hagi fully accepted his new predicament. Saya wasn't waking up anytime soon. They placed Saya in a secret room underneath the mansion. Joel II and Hagi were the only ones with a key for access. Everyone else left to return to their own lives and secretly recruit new members. Overall, though, Red Shield's plans were put on hold since their main fighting force was either sleeping or refused to leave the sleeping warrior. Joel II finally hired new staff and then fired them seven years later because they began to take notice of Hagi's exception to time. Joel II is slowly hiring a new staff, one person at a time..._

"Alright, Miss Aiya. You'll be Goldschmidt Manor's new maid. And about Hagi…" Joel II hesitated. "Just leave him alone."

"Sumimasen, Goldschmidt-sama, but… Hagi desu?" the girl inquired.

"Hai. He's always in black, so it'll be pretty easy to recognize him when you see him. But don't _expect_ to see him. I hardly do even once a _month_." He sounded very annoyed.

"Hai…"

"Sayonara," he said, waving for her to leave.

Aiya quickly complied and exited the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Aiya was a small French girl whose hair was a dirty blonde, which she kept in a thick braid that reached her waist. Her face was pale from working inside cleaning all the time, but she possessed eyes of a striking emerald green that caught any man's gaze. She now wore a standard black and white maid's uniform that stopped just before reaching the floor so it wouldn't drag. In her hand was a paper with her schedule written in graceful penmanship. She didn't know how to read.

She walked the halls aimlessly. Already, she would be fired. And her mother and sister needed money for food. Mother was in a wheelchair, unable to work, and her sister was but a baby. Father had died three months ago in a fire at his work and she was the only one left to support the family.

A long, low note reached her ears, making her stop in her tracks in shock. She had never heard such a sad melody before. Goldschmidt-sama had told her she was the first member of the new staff, so there was no one who could be playing other than Goldschmidt-sama or Master Hagi. And she clearly heard the music coming from the opposite end of the mansion than where Goldschmidt-sama's office lay. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Master Hagi was the source of this song.

She quickened her pace, following the sound of the melody. The volume slowly increased, or maybe it was just the forte which her ears were unable to recognize. Iie, it was definitely getting louder. She was practically running now. The melody was getting louder and faster, yet more sullen and depressing with each passing second. Her interest was captured entirely. She had to see this Master Hagi in person. She had to see what kind of person could produce such a melody. What instrument could play such a song.

Finally, she stood before a tall door with intricately carved vines and flowers along the edges. It was halfway open, so she peered inside cautiously. At first, she saw no one. All she could see was the towering shelves lined with book after book after book which she could never hope to read. The curtains were pulled back from the tall windows and rich, golden sunlight poured in, lighting the room elegantly (think Beauty and the Beast). It was then that her gaze rested on the player… the source of this melody. He wasn't facing her, but turned towards the windows, so she could only see his profile against the light. One thing was for certain, though… he was wearing black. She could also see black hair that flowed gently onto his shoulders. But what mostly caught her gaze was the giant, wooden instrument in his lap.

The melody came to a close and he turned to look at her, his face shrouded in shadows. It was obvious he knew she was there, even though she ducked behind the door.

"Dare ga?" he asked curiously. This was an unfamiliar presence, so he knew it wasn't Joel II. Perhaps a new servant? Joel II had just fired everyone. "Dare ga?" he repeated, his voice still revealing his genuine curiosity. There was no order within his words, only a request for her to reveal herself.

Aiya tentatively stepped out from behind the door, looking at her shoes. "Hajimemashite," she whispered nervously. Was she in trouble? He didn't _sound_ mad, but still… "Aiya desu." (**Serin: You wrote it backwards, dumbass…**)

He stood, holding the instrument's neck in one hand as he introduced himself. "Hagi desu. Hajimemashite." He recognized her outfit to be that of a maid. But she seemed a bit young… He also noted the paper clutched in her hand. She had it in a death grip. "You are the new maid?" He was just trying to lead the conversation to why she held the paper so tightly.

"Hai," she answered quickly. "Could you please direct me to the servants' quarters? I'm a bit lost…" She'd play dumb for now. He might be mad, but she couldn't see his face which was still shrouded in shadows, so she was unable to tell.

Hagi narrowed his eyes, using his superior vision to take a closer look at the paper crumbled in her hand. There was a map clearly drawn on the back. Perhaps she couldn't read? This answered his question. He walked forward slowly and she tensed instinctively. "There should be a map on the back of that paper you're holding," he smiled. She could hear him smiling, but was still too scared to look up. He held out his hand for the paper which she quickly gave him. "Could it be that you can't read?"

Her shouldered stiffened immediately at that. "Iie, de wa ari masen."

He smiled again. "You don't have to deny it. I didn't learn until I was twelve." He turned the page over to the map and pointed to a small section. "These are the servants' quarters," he explained patiently. He pointed to a different room, on the complete opposite side of the map. "We're here."

She didn't pay much attention as he explained the different rooms on the map. She was still pondering over what he had said earlier. He hadn't learned until he was twelve? Master Hagi appeared to be in his early twenties, but Goldschmidt-sama also seemed to think highly of him, although he also seemed jealous about it. It was obvious he wasn't any normal person, yet he hadn't learned to read until he was twelve? Aristocrats learned at a young age so they could take over their families' fortune when they grew up. This was very _strange_…

"Aiya-san?" he called, waving a hand in front of her eyes. She quickly snapped out of her reverie.

"Hai?" she breathed fearfully. She'd been ignoring him! Would he be angry?

"Is there any particular reason you didn't want Joel II to know you can't read?" He was still only curious. This was something new in the past seven years. Never before had a servant pretended to be literate when they weren't.

"Joel _II_ desu?" she repeated with confusion. Hagi noted the change in topic. She quickly clamped her mouth shut. How could she be so rude to speak out like that!!? It was out of line for a servant to question their superior and as far as she was concerned, Master Hagi was her superior. (Damn the eighteen hundreds' sexism!!)

"Gomene… I knew his father, so I call him Joel II for simplicity's sake."

"Joel Goldschmidt senior-sama?" she inquired with surprise.

She quickly shut her mouth again. How could she be so rude!!? But she felt that could speak freely in Master Hagi's presence. He didn't seem to judge her with every word out of her mouth. But what confused her was how Master Hagi knew Goldschmidt senior-sama. He had died seven years ago. She'd heard the paper boys screaming about it for over a week thereafter. It seemed like so long ago… She'd been but a child. And… based on the timeline… if her math was correct, Master Hagi would've been fifteen and he'd said he learned how to read when he was twelve… That meant he learned while with Goldschmidt senior-sama. And he was also here with Goldschmidt Junior-sama. How close _was_ he to these people!? He definitely didn't fit the profile of a typical aristocrat at all and both Goldschmidts were well known for being extremely reclusive yet Master Hagi knew them well enough to call the current Goldschmidt-sama "Joel II". And he was still but twenty one or twenty two (he was twenty two when he fell off the cliff, by the way).

"Hai. I guess it was all in the papers," he sighed.

Wait… Could it be that he was one of the two survivors!!? She had heard that two people survived, but went missing again only days after. It was often suspected that Joel Goldschmidt senior-sama's son had taken them in, but servants working at the household failed to gossip of any extra residents moving into the mansion. But… Goldschmidt-sama had just fired all of his staff at once. Could the same have happened seven years ago to _avoid_ the gossip from spreading about the pair!!?

She had to speak up. Her curiosity was too strong. "Are you one of the two survivors?" she whispered timidly.

He seemed surprised. "I heard there _weren't_ any survivors." It was obvious he was lying. He'd never been very good at it.

She looked at him desperately. "Do you know who killed my uncle that night?"

He bowed his head sadly. "I'm afraid I don't know much, Aiya-san. By the time I came to, everyone was already dead."

"What about the second survivor?" she asked desperately.

She had chosen this household just to get some answers as to her uncle's death. When he had died, almost half her family's income was cut. Then, not long after, her mother had fallen ill. And now her father was dead. All this misfortune began with her uncle's death. She needed to know… who killed her uncle. Her family would never have peace until then.

"She is not well."

Aiya was surprised by this. 'She'? Goldschmidt-sama had never mentioned anyone else, now that she thought of it…

"Who?" He didn't answer. "Sumimasen. Please forgive my rudeness."

"No, it's fine," he said softly. He flipped the paper over. "This is probably key to your schedule. I hope you have a good memory."

She nodded her head quickly. She had a very good memory. She never forgot a face and was very skilled at taking orders at a small restaurant she once worked at as a child. He read her the schedule and the note at the bottom explaining how her job would officially begin in the morning. She could settle into her new home for tonight.

But before she left, she tentatively asked," What was that song you were playing?"

"Prelude by Bach," he answered with a small smile (this may seem OCC, but Hagi seriously did smile before the whole Vietnam incident… Just watch episode 24. Or was it 25…? Maybe it was 27… You get the point!!)

She didn't have the slightest clue what that was and it was obvious by the expression on her face. This was going to be an interesting occupation…

* * *

**Aldedron: Oh! Oh! I translated this whole document… It's totally awesome…**

**Serin: What do you mean?**

**Aldedron: Using this translating button option thingy, I translated everything into kanji!! This is the kanji for Hagi's name: ****萩**

**Serin: *disappointed sigh* And I see you've written it all over your binder, too…**

**Saya: Oh… She DIDN'T—**

**Aldedron: I got your name, too, Saya!! ****沙耶**

**Saya: …**

**Serin: Freak**

**Aldedron: Cool! I'm a freak!! Oh yeah!! Since I went through the trouble of translating the whole document and all that, I'm gonna post it separately on Fan Fiction! I think it's a cool idea**

**Serin: Whatever helps you sleep at night…**

**Aldedron: *frown***


	16. Translations

Updated: 9/25/09

A/N  
Okay... I've gotten a review basically saying "I don't know what the hell you're saying!!" I agree entirely with you, zealith. I would've responded exactly the same way before school started. So! I translated the Romanji for y'all! Go ahead and yell at me whenever I post another Romanji you can't read. The mindset is just so difficult to get out of!! And I'm watching anime the moment I get home and switching between watching, writing, and reading, so I'm in the mindset from 1st to 3rd period, then from the moment I get home till I go to sleep. I'd call it a rut, but I like this rut! *evil laughter* Comfy...

"Hagi desu. Hajimemashite" – "My name is Hagi. Nice to meet you (for the first time)"  
Hai – Yes  
Iie – No  
Sumimasen – I'm sorry or excuse me  
"Hagi desu?" – Basically "Hagi?" I just added the "desu" 'cause that what Sensei said you do. It's part of grammar  
Sayonara – formal goodbye  
"Dare ga?" – "Who's there?" I think…  
"Iie, de wa ari masen" – Ugh… difficult translation. "Negative" or something like that… In class we ask who someone is and if it isn't that person, they say "Iie, Person-san desu de wa ari masen"…  
Gomene – "Sorry". "Gomene sai" would be more like "I'm sorry"…  
Betsuni – "Not really" I think… I know I've taken a while to translate that one for you people  
Ningen – "Human" I wanted you to look yourself by watching D. Gray-Man, but I don't care anymore  
Tamashi – "Soul" Same deal. I just wanted you people to watch Soul Eater… don't care enough anymore…  
Uruse - Shut up

Please PM me if I missed anything else. I accidentally used some of those… Originally, I only planned on using "Hai", "Iie", "Sayonara", "Sumimasen", "Gomene", and "Betsuni" (along with all the other "hello" things like "Konnichiwa", "Kombanwa", "Oyosumi", and "Ohayoo". Yes. That's how it's spelled properly in Romanji)  
Also, for future reference, "Tadai ma" means "I'm home". I'll probably use that in the future…  
And, overall, I'm sorry for using any of those _at all_. It's just… you get in the mindset and it's really hard to get out. I keep writing Romanji in my science class work and it really pisses the teacher off lol. But, again, please just PM me if you have any more questions about my writing Romanji that you can't understand… But hey! At least I'm not writing in kanji lol. We're learning how to write in Romanji instead of kanji while still learning how to speak the language. Sensei doesn't like Romanji, in case you can't tell lol

And, in case you're still looking for a chapter, I'm not even done typing it yet. I got the review and got right to work translating before I forgot. I'll post the chapter the minute I'm done, but I'm currently experiencing that accursed thing known as Writer's Block. *eye twitch* *shiver* Worst... block... _ever_...  
In case you haven't noticed (based on that last sentence right there...) I despise writer's block. Have you ever had it!!? It _sucks_!!! I have an overactive imagination and suddenly... I can't think of anything... You have any idea how _frustrating_ that is? *sigh*... But I'll get to work typing up ch 4. I've got a general idea of how I want it... It'll work itself out... Hopefully, I'll post by Thursday or something like that. *shrug* Procrastination to the end. If I don't post by Friday, fell free to yell at me. I'm trying to post at least a ch every two days... or something close to that schedule... I personally despise waiting weeks at a time for a single ch. Damn you ongoing mangas!! Once a month!? What kind of asshole thought up that schedule!! And then to make the story so addicting!!? It's murder, I tell you! Murder!!


	17. Second Story: Ch 4

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: *yawn* I'm tired…**

**Saya: Why?**

**Aldedron: *shrug* Uh duh know. Why're you asking me?**

**Saya: *annoyed* *eye twitch* Because you're the one that SAID it…**

**Aldedron: *shrug* I'm always tired. I go to bed at ten or eleven, but don't actually go to sleep 'till TWO and I have to get up at six…**

**Saya: Doesn't that make you an IDIOT?**

**Serin: Aldedron's weird and only needs six hours of sleep a night. It's a genetic mutation. Like red hair, which she also has…**

**Aldedron: Cool! I'm mutated!!**

**Serin: It was on the news…**

**Saya: Hai… … Wait… then why's she still only getting four?**

**Serin: Because she's an idiot**

**Aldedron: I thought you were DEFENDING me!!**

**Serin: No**

…

**Aldedron: Anything more you wanna add onto that sentence?**

**Serin: No**

…

**Saya: O…kay…? I'll move it on to the next chapter for the sake of everyone else's sanity**

* * *

Aiya meticulously scrubbed the marble floors of the entryway. She had been working at Goldschmidt Manor for a full week now and had already received praise from Goldschmidt-sama concerning her hard work. He now held even higher expectations for her. This was a good thing, because he increased her pay for it, but also a bad thing because there would be higher consequences should she fall below the car. It would be a higher fall… Such is getting fired when she had only _just_ avoided it, thanks to Master Hagi reader her schedule to her. But it was all for not.

She sighed, climbing to her feet. This place was so big… And Goldschmidt-sama still had yet to hire any other staff… Why was he taking so long? And why did he fire all his staff so suddenly this year? She understood getting rid of everyone at the time of the Bordeaux Massacre to avoid gossip, but there was no real reason to now.

And she hadn't seen Master Hagi since her first day. It felt sort of lonely without someone else there. She hadn't heard any more "Prelude by Bach", either. She missed that song, even though she'd heard it but once. She longed to listen to that lovely melody again, not to mention why it was filled with such heart wrenching emotions. She knew it had something to do with that girl who apparently wasn't well, but nothing more. She still wondered who that girl was, too. And still, she knew next to nothing about Master Hagi. He seemed… alone. Even though she had been right there with him that day, she had still felt an oppressive sense of isolation. And it felt purposeful, too. Like he was deliberately isolating himself. But who would want to do that?? It didn't make much sense. The key to this whole mystery was the girl, so she had to find out who the girl was to receive any answers. And not just concerning Master Hagi, but also her fallen uncle.

She scanned over her work. The floor was squeaky clean and shone in the candlelight. To think it was night already. Hai, she definitely needed more help. One maid wasn't nearly enough to clean this mansion. Hopefully Goldschmidt-sama would hire more staff soon. She was getting a sense of isolation as well and she didn't like it. She had always had other girls to talk to and now there was no one. She sighed depressingly and turned to look out the window. A waning, crescent moon just barely peeked through the clouds to shine its silver light inside the mansion. It reflected beautifully off the shiny floors, making them seem to glow around her.

She turned with surprise at the sound of the front entrance opening. Master Hagi stepped through, quietly closing the wooden door behind himself. He seemed surprised to see her there and pulled out a bronze pocket watch.

"It's nearly midnight," he said calmly. A stoic demeanor masked his emotions. He clicked the watch shut, tucking it inside his jacket.

Aiya's eyes widened in shock. She saw red speckles on his white blouse. Small tears, as well. Not to mention the glint of silver which looked suspiciously similar to a dagger. But she quickly calmed herself. It was probably a small handgun. Aristocrats often had small guns on their person to avoid being mugged whenever they went out. And Master Hagi seemed like the kind to go out alone. He had come in unaccompanied, further supporting this assumption. But the real question was why he had left.

All these thoughts flashed through her mind in less than a second before she bowed, saying, "Welcome home, Master Hagi." As she bowed, another thought occurred to her. The silver could be explained, but not the red. "Are you injured?" she inquired as she straightened.

Hagi remained apathetic. "Iie," he answered slowly, cautiously. "Is Joel II still up?"

"Goldschmidt-sama desu? I believe not."

Hagi's eyes brightened slightly at that. He seemed inwardly overjoyed. She finally noticed the giant silver and black object slung over his shoulder. The black object, his black attire, and the dark room had hidden it from her sight and she had to strain to see it even now. He was gripping the strap tightly with his right hand. Out of nowhere, he slung it off, setting it gently on the floor. She was unable to tell what the object _was_, though, so she was deeply confused as to what he was doing. He dropped to one knee and clicked open the object to reveal the same instrument she had seen him playing the week before. He lifted the body out of the case slightly, pulling out a couple papers from underneath. He closed the case again, grabbing the handle on the side as he stood and approached her.

He held out the papers to Aiya, saying, "Next time you see Joel II, please give these to him."

She just stared at him in shock. "Watashi desu ka?" (before I forget, that means "Me?") He seemed serious, though, so she quickly took the documents to avoid further embarrassment. "Hai, Master Hagi."

At this he frowned. "Please don't call me that. Hagi desu."

"But you are a partner with Goldschmidt-sama!" she objected. She knew it was rude to rebel against a superior's orders, but this was just too much. She had been raised to call those of higher class "sama" or "master" and she was gonna do it, dammit!

"Iie. At the old Goldschmidt Manor, I was but a servant and I am _still_ a servant, just not in the conventional sense."

Now she was confused. Master Hagi… a servant? He didn't dress like one, talk like one, could play that thing, and could read! She had served the higher classes almost her whole life and knew what a fellow servant was like. He in no way fit the mold. But then again, he also didn't fit that of a typical aristocrat…

"I… don't… understand."

"I serve one particular person: the second "survivor". Joel II has no say whatsoever in what I do or not, nor do I on his life. What do you call it… an impasse?"

Another door opened and Isaac appeared in the entryway. "It's about time you got back," he scoffed. "What took so long?"

"I do not pay attention to time, Isaac," Hagi answered slowly, narrowing his eyes. He seemed defensive towards Isaac. He took the papers back from Aiya and _threw_ them at Isaac, but they were tightly bound together and didn't go flying everywhere. "There's your baka report."

Aiya looked between the two. They knew each other?? Isaac-sama had only arrived a few hours beforehand. Wait… report?? Report on _what_?

Isaac scanned over the papers nonchalantly before turning back towards the door he had entered through. "Sayonara. This was all I came out here for." He stopped. "Oh… and did Saya give you any orders before she went to sleep?" he inquired. He obviously had a hidden motive. "Like… while you two were headed to pick up David?"

His defense was blatant now. "It's nothing that concerns you."

Isaac's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "It wouldn't happen to be that you're scheming to take up Diva's dream after her death, would it?"

He frowned. "Of course not. It is Saya's duty to protect others and mine to protect her. Why would we both go against this just to kill people? It doesn't even make rational _sense_."

"How should I know how you think?" Isaac snapped in annoyance.

This seemed extremely insensitive to Aiya. These two obviously knew and hated each other. They couldn't understand one another, nor did they appear to even _attempt_ to. No… Master Hagi appeared to at least be trying to understand Isaac-sama, but he was somehow incapable. But he also didn't assist Isaac-sama in understanding _him_, with the continuous sense of isolation emanating from him. Isaac-sama seemed to take that isolation as him saying "I don't understand you and won't even bother trying to", even though Aiya sensed that wasn't what it meant.

Hagi sighed sadly at that. "It is sad that I could say the exact same thing about you." He disappeared into the darkness while Aiya was still preoccupied with her thoughts. She wouldn't even realize he had left.

Isaac scoffed, slamming the door behind him. At this sound, Aiya snapped out of her thoughtful trance to look around with surprise. Where had they gone!?

* * *

**Aldedron: Today was a half day today, so I got extra time to work on this chapter**

**Serin: And yet it still took you till now to finish**

**Aldedron: Uruse, smartass**

**Saya: You seem a bit rude today…**

**Aldedron: I was just reading this awesome fan fic and they kept saying Hagi was "waxing" his bow. Seriously?? You do not coat horse hair with WAX. It's called ROSIN, people! If you're gonna go into detail, do it right!!**

**Lulu: Cello freak—**

**Aldedron: Yes! I'm a cello freak!!**

**Serin: Any particular reason you gave your two best Hagi / Saya pictures to you MATH teacher??**

**Aldedron: He's the host for Anime Club and he's gonna thumbtack them to the wall! The wall of our brand new classroom!**

**Serin: Oh yeah, you guys got a new school this year**

**Aldedron: It's heaven, I tell ya!! Working drinking fountains, locking bathroom stalls, lockers that don't jam, sinks in the science classrooms, no holes punched into the wall or gum under the desks, or ceilings collapsing right where I sat just last period…**

**Saya: That sounds like a very pathetic school…**

**Serin: It WAS pitiful**

**Aldedron: But now we're not allowed to chew gun anymore!! Could all we wanted last year. No more! If you're even SEEN with a stick of gum, you've got an afterschool detention**

**Serin: Uh… that makes SENSE. You just said there was gum under the desks…**

**Aldedron: … Beside the point! Oh! The first day of Anime Club was awesome! Julian danced to Love & Joy and she is just an awesome anime dancer. That's a four and a half minute song, by the way**

**Serin: And yet as you speak of Love & Joy, you are listening to MY BOY by Buono!... You realize how little SENSE that makes, right?**

**Aldedron: You speak as though you have a point**

**Serin: *frown* …**

**Saya: Oh just get on with the story!! This is so depressing so far!!**

**Aldedron: Blood+ IS a depressing story. And I have to keep everyone IC, too. Do you have any idea how HARD it is to keep Hagi IC?? He's got the most challenging personality to keep in synch with in the world**

**Serin: Saya, that's a compliment towards Hagi, not an insult, by the way**

**Saya: *confused* I'm not sure whether that fact comforts or alarms me...**


	18. Second Story: Ch 5

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Serin: *whispering* Before Aldedron comes back, I'll give you guys the chapter… I copied it from her notebook…**

***approaching footsteps***

**Serin: Quickly! Read it!!**

* * *

Two months later, Aiya finally heard that song again. To think she'd gone two whole months without seeing Master Hagi even once… The mansion was big, but it wasn't _that_ big.

Pierre looked up with surprise. He turned to Aiya with questioning eyes. She appeared to recognize the melody. "Does Goldschmidt-sama play an instrument or something?" he inquired with confusion. There were no guests staying at Goldschmidt Manor at the moment and Pierre, Aiya, and Melody were the only staff, so there was no other logical explanation to him.

"Goldschmidt-sama didn't warn you about Master Hagi??"

"Master Hagi desu ka??" he repeated. He was all the more puzzled.

"I'm not sure why he's here…" she admitted cautiously. "As far as I can tell, he does some sort of business with the guests who come to visit Goldschmidt-sama. But I'm not sure. Last I saw him was two months ago."

"Didn't you start working here two months ago?" he asked flatly. "In other words, you've only seen him once. Wouldn't that make this guy a guest?"

"Iie…" She inwardly recalled her first meeting. "I met him on my first day. Didn't see him again till a week later. And this is the first I've even _heard_ of him in two months."

"And how exactly do you know this guy's even the one playing this song?" He was getting annoyed with her evading his questions.

"He was my first day here," she answered honestly, looking Pierre in the eyes to emphasize her point.

Pierre was actually starting to _believe_ her now. "Do you know this music's coming from?" he asked curiously. This guy sounded interesting… and he wanted to meet him. He completely disregarded the whole "_Master_ Hagi" remark Aiya had made earlier, though.

"It sounds like it's coming from the library. That's where I first met him, too," Aiya muttered thoughtfully. "This way," she said with a smile, leading him expertly through the empty halls.

They soon came upon the library. Once again, the door was slightly open. Pierre peered through first. He was shocked at what he saw. The curtains were pulled open. He could clearly see the overcast sky through the spotless windows. The filtered sunlight poured lightly into the room, revealing a man in black playing an instrument Pierre recognized to be a cello. A music stand was placed before him, but it wasn't music that rested upon the metal frame. It was a complicated bio-science dictionary. Between notes, the man managed to turn the pages without halting in his music. The song ended as he finished the massive book. He stood, laying the cello on its side and closing the book, sighing.

"Still nothing," he sighed with obvious disappointment. He turned towards the door where he knew the pair stood. "Is there something you want?" he asked casually.

Pierre just continued to stare in shock, frozen in his position at the crack in the door. He finally regained his composure after Aiya tapped his shoulder. "You are an amazing cellist, sir," he said with a deep bow after stepping into the room.

He was holding up a front before Pierre. Something was off… He picked the book up off the stand, snapping it closed. He was obviously ignoring the remark Pierre had made. Finally, he turned to him. "And you are here _because…_?"

Pierre cocked an eyebrow at that. "Because we heard you playing…" he answered hesitantly. He then realized that the man clad in black was asking who he was. "Oh! Sumimasen. Pierre Ire desu. Hajimemashite. I'm a new servant—"

"That's not what I was asking," the man said in response, interrupting Pierre. This startled Ire. What else could he possibly be asking? Unless… "Why is an agent of France inside Goldschmidt Manor?" he asked finitely.

He had been found out so soon?? He'd only been there a _week_!! Wait… how did this person find him out?? Just who _was_ this "Master Hagi" when Joel Goldschmidt had yet to notice himself. He'd just play dumb for now… "What ever do you mean… Gomene sai. What was your name again??"

"Alias: Pierre Ire. Real name: Andre Vick. Level T ranking and in special favor of the higher ups because of lineage," he listed. "Special assignment: infiltrate Goldschmidt Manor and investigate. My questions is: Investigate _what_?" He was dead serious as he said this, looking "Andre Vick" straight in the eye. The intensity of his gaze actually caused him to shiver in fear. It was felt… animalistic and threatening. The man straightened suddenly. The dangerous look disappeared immediately.

Aiya fainted right then and there. This was just too much to take…

"Why did you poison her?" he asked now. She had been perfectly fine only a moment ago. Until a small gas cloud was released from Andre's clenched hands.

"So we could speak without any interruptions," Andre answered firmly. "Who are you?"

"That is my own business."

"Hai…" he said doubtfully. This person was annoying him greatly. What a pain… "How did you find out my true identity?"

"I do believe I asked you a question first."

"Using your own words, that is my own business." He smirked. "Actually, I'll tell. I doubt you'll believe me anyways."

The man was silent and stoic, revealing no expression or thought. He was waiting for Andre Vick to continue.

"In reality, vampires do exist, only they're called Chiropterans instead of vampires. It is believed that a group of Chiropterans murdered the first Joel Goldschmidt, two hundred high society guests attending his birthday party, and two hundred Federal agents. It is also believed that the first Joel Goldschmidt was doing research on these monsters and creating them… possibly passing his knowledge onto his son upon his death. It is my mission to uncover whether this accusation is true or not and find out if these monsters could be used to France's benefit—"

"As tools of war."

Vick's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hai, that's exactly it…" he agreed slowly, cautiously. This guy was catching on. _Fast_. Of course, it made sense that he could catch his drift so easily since he'd been playing _Bach_ while reading a bio-medical-technological-science dictionary that could easily be seven hundred pages long. "So, since I answered your question, answer mine. Dare desu ka?"

"This is not a trade or compromise of any sort. I hold no obligation to answer any of your questions."

Vick clenched his teeth angrily. Such… such… _cockiness_!! Who did this guy think he _was_!!? Andre Vick was a high ranking French agent who had close relations with those who lead the _country_!! And yet this kisama (this is a rude form of "you" which could also be translated into "bastard") wouldn't answer his questions after he answered his!!? Such outrage!!

"I am a representative of the _law_. I could arrest you for withholding information key to solving a cold case."

"Didn't you just assault an unarmed girl?" the man said in return, monotone and apathetic even with his accusation. He was steadily changing the subject.

"For the better good of a clean interrogation of _you_!" the agent snapped fiercely. This guy was pissing him off. _Nobody_ got in Andre Vick's way!! "Now you are going to reveal your identity this _moment_ or so help me, I'll arrest you for contempt. And Mr. Joel Goldschmidt will be charged for harboring a felon, as well."

The man seemed unswayed. The agent's threats did were entirely ineffective, failing to make even a scratch upon him. Words were not something which could harm or make him back down. Not even the threat of death could, making him an invincible warrior in the face of intimidation. Those who relied entirely on intimidation were especially ineffective, such as Agent Andre Vick was.

The man ran his hand along the papers covering the desk in front of the window. Andre saw them to be a mix of music scores and complicated notes. Page after page covered top to bottom in notes written in multiple languages. All the notes had one word in common: Chiropteran. The agent recognized that word in every single language on every single page. This guy was researching Chiropterans!!

"You… are researching Chiropterans!!" he exclaimed in shock. "So you knew what I was talking about from the _start_!! But how the hell did you get ahold of such information!! That's classified information—"

"And yet there is book after book, authorized and published by the French government," he said calmly, blinking slowly. It was his way of showing annoyance, but the agent didn't catch on, which was why he was annoyed. Wasn't this hint obvious enough? "You are mistaken concerning your description of Chiropterans, Mr. Agent. Chiropteran doesn't mean vampire, it means _bat_."

Vick's eyes narrowed suspiciously. This guy was an _expert_ on Chiropterans. Even more so than the top scientists working for the French government. This was going to get interesting…

* * *

**Aldedron: OMG!! UW beat USC!!!**

**Saya: … I don't see the reason to celebrate…**

**Serin: USC is often considered the best college football team in the nation. When UW and USC faced off, USC was already ranked as 3****rd**** while UW wasn't even in the top twenty five**

**Aldedron: *smugly* I think I'm rubbing off on her**

**Serin: Using Ceresa's words, if you listen to something enough, you can come to understand it**

**Lulu: Who's "Ceresa"?**

**Serin: One of Aldedron's crazy friends. She's a 4.0 student, but nobody takes her seriously because she acts like a total blonde… And her hair is blonde, too…**

**Aldedron: Ceresa knows some of the best blonde jokes in the WORLD!!**

**Saya: … Hai…**

**Aldedron: Oh, and by the way my lovely readers, I've got Writer's Block again… So it might be a while before I post the next chapter…**

**Serin: So you're finally willing to admit that you have Writer's Block. *annoyed* Took you long enough...**

**Aldedron: *glare* …**


	19. Second Story: Ch 6

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: Okay… I'm writing this while I still have Writer's Block, so it might be a bit choppy. But I just feel so bad if I'm not writing anything *whine*!**

**Serin: WTF, you're whiny**

**Lulu: Ha-ha-ha! Aldedron is whiny! Aldedron is whiny!**

**Aldedron: *frown***

**Saya: I suggest you don't put her in a bad mood or else she might fail to write the baka chapter…**

**Serin / Lulu: *uruse***

* * *

Andre Vick silently rifled through the papers covering the desk by candlelight. It was late, well after midnight, but he remained wide awake completing this task. There was only one way for him to find out just who "Master Hagi" was and Andre considered that method to be searching through his personal effects. He'd found that everyone held something dear in their belongings and those items could reveal what they were like as a person. Perhaps these papers could reveal the true identity of this mysterious "Hagi", he hoped.

But the papers of Chiropterans were long gone now. Only sheet music covered the wooden surface now. But, it wasn't a total loss. The music could reveal something about him… Bach Cello Suite 3: Sarabande, Brahms Cello Sonata, and Schumann's Mondnacht (Moonlit Night). Far as he could recall, none of those songs were exactly chipper. … Obviously, he was dealing with some sort of extreme sadness. But what for? He hadn't acted overly depressed earlier, so he was obviously good at disguising it. But the music didn't lie.

Vick found himself wondering just what caused "Master Hagi" to feel so dejected. It could have had something to do with Chiropterans, for they were well known for leaving destruction and death in their wake and he so thoroughly researched them. Hai, that _had_ to be the answer.

What else could reveal more about him? Andre walked up to the bookshelf, holding his candle to the spines. They were all pretty much the same. Every single volume filling the shelves were bio-medical dictionaries. Journals from famous scientists. Theories by da Vinci or equations by Aristotle. There was an especially large number of legends. Tall tales. Lore. Each dated back several centuries. What was he searching for?

Andre pulled out one of the lore volumes, opening to the middle of the book. It was a legend about vampires. So even the _legends_ he stored on his bookshelves were about Chiropterans… All the same. Why did he so fervently research the monsters, though? Could it be because he planned to destroy them? Andre had heard Aiya talking about Master Hagi having blood on his shirt once. Could he have been battling the Chiropterans? Testing out what he'd learned? And then he _survived_, too. Obviously, _something_ was working!

Andre smiled to himself, replacing the volume where he'd found it. This was perfect! France had sent him here to uncover what the Goldschmidts knew about the creatures and he'd just found an expert who could survive an encounter. When he returned, he'd definitely get a promotion for this.

The light went out. Vick studied his candle dubiously. What had caused it to suddenly go out? The wick still had a long way to go before reaching the metal holder. He didn't remember accidentally breathing on the flame, either. Oh well. He was too excited to worry about it. He'd take this as a sign to return to his quarters and get some well needed rest. The work of a servant was certainly exhausting…

* * *

**Aldedron: Well! What'd you think of it? Brought up some mysteries, eh?**

**Serin: *sigh* Just get rid of that Writer's Block, will ya? People are whining about your lack of posts for Time of Dying, y'know**

**Lulu: And it's annoying waiting MONTHS at a time for a single chapter. Especially such a puny one like this!**

**Saya: They've got a point. You certainly took your sweet time posting**

**Aldedron *shocked* *indignantly* I had Writer's Block! Quit whining, will ya! And I STILL have it, too! You're lucky I'm posting ANYTHING! *stalks off***

**Saya: That should motivate her to write more**

**Serin: Yes, yes. Excellent plan, Saya. I think this will do wonders**

**Saya: I'm still wondering though… Where ARE Hagi, Seras, and Neles? It's been a REALLY long time since I've seen any of the three of them**

**Serin: *shrug* Oh, who cares. I'm just waiting for the next chapter to get typed up**

**Saya: *shrug* Works for me**


	20. Second Story: Ch 7

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Serin: Hm, where'd Aldedron go?**

**Saya: Yeah, I wonder…**

**Aldedron: I'm right here, you dumbasses!!**

**Serin: Where could she possibly be?**

**Saya: Yes, where? Did she finally commit suicide or something??**

**Serin: Oh, I think that's a bit drastic. Aldedron's not suicidal**

**Aldedron: Hello!! Right here, people!! Quit ignoring me!!**

**Saya: Then where could she possibly be?**

**Serin: Maybe she's writing Time of Dying *emphasis on the 'writing Time of Dying'***

**Aldedron: *glare* Okay, I'll take the hint and start writing!! *stalks off to work on Time of Dying***

**Saya: Oh we are GOOD**

**Serin: *victorious smile* I think we make quite a good team, Saya. We should do this more often**

**Saya: Definitely!!**

* * *

Not long after Andre Vick had left the room, Hagi entered. The moment he stepped through the doors, he paused. The smell of smoke… He immediately knew there had been a visitor and he could easily guess who. A particular French agent's name came to mind… And his speculations were obviously correct. But Hagi was more worried whether the visitor had been able to deduce anything of actual importance from the books. Particularly if he'd noticed the slight breeze brushing between the spines of the center unit.

He approached the shelves, standing exactly where Vick had only moments before. He pushed three books in and the shelves shifted, swinging open to reveal a dark passageway hidden behind them. A secret passageway… And several feet into the passage, the stairs began, spiraling down into the deepest depths of the earth. So deep and so dark, one might call it Hell. To humans, it would most definitely be hell, but to Hagi, it was Heaven.

He pulled the shelves closed after entering the passageway and became enveloped in an abysmal darkness. But to his Chiropterans eyes, the darkness was no absolute, and he could see as clearly as if shadows didn't exist in the first place. He savored the sound of his footsteps echoing off the stone walls as he steadily descended into the depths. Thousands of times, he had walked these stairs which led to the place of his only reprise.

After what seemed like centuries, he reached the bottom to be faced with a thick, steel door. Only two people held the key – he and Joel II. Hagi now pulled out his brass key, placing it into the keyhole and turning it so slowly, the click was nearly inaudible to even his Chiropteran ears. He wouldn't want to disturb the one hidden within, after all…

"Saya," he breathed as he opened the door to reveal a massive coffin in the center of a round, dungeon-like chamber. It was within that coffin that all he held dear existed. The cocoon which had wrapped around his Queen and separated them.

Ever since she had fallen into her deep slumber, he had felt an acute sense of loneliness and loss. He felt he had no real purpose, for his purpose was to serve her and yet she was not awake to be served – as odd as that surely sounded. But that was his blood-purpose as her Chevalier. Plus, he had been her manservant for an entire decade, catering to her every whim once they'd gotten over their differences and come to understand one another. But now, he had nothing. No purpose or reason. All he could do was sit and await her return.

But there was one thing he could do as he slept. Ever since he had become her Chevalier, he had a sort of a psychic link with her. Even from miles away, he could still feel her presence beneath the new Goldschmidt Manor. And sometimes, when he was close enough, he could see the dark world through her sleeping eyes.

The Chevalier sat on the cold, stone floor, back against the coffin, and closed his eyes, searching for the link.

…

Warmth. Soft. Floating, yet not. Dreams? There are none. Thoughts? A blank slate of emptiness. Sound? None. Sight? Only an abysmal darkness that could just as easily be considered blindness. Taste? What is there to taste in the first place? Smell? The scent of the encasing softness, but it is not something which can be described in words. It is like there is nothing but the sense of touch. The warmth encasing all. The fell of the soft cocoon encasing the warmth and the being absorbed in that warmth within. It like falling, yet going nowhere. There are no conscious thoughts or consideration. No content or contempt. Just… being. Existence. Nothing more, nothing less.

For most, this sense of nothingness would drive them to insanity. For most, it would be torturously quiet or dark. They'd claw at the soft walls, begging to be released, only to have their voice absorbed by the soft material, their screams as lost as sound in a vacuum. There would be no one to hear, anyways. Their attempts at escape would prove fruitless as they'd be forced to curl up in a ball, rocking back and forth fearfully as they succumbed to insanity.

But the one within was not like most. She was not a fragile human, but a Chiropteran Queen. She relished in the sense of touch and was content with her empty mind, even though it was too empty to even register its content. Asleep, she needed nothing, yet her body allowed her the gift of touch. If she could register her content, she would be drowning in happiness at the soft warmth encasing her body as she slept away the years peacefully.

Occasionally, her eyes would flicker behind their respective lids, as though searching for something amidst the darkness. But they were in fact doing no such thing. It was an action often made when dreaming, yet this girl did not dream. Her mind was empty and she only registered her sense of touch. There was nothing else. She only moved her eyes to feel them rubbing against their lids. Could she know happiness, she'd be relishing in the feeling. Her mind unconsciously did so just for that blank mind to be blissful, to no avail, considering that it was empty.

Hagi relished these same senses using his psychic link. Usually, he was absorbed in his thoughts, drowning in loneliness. But like this, there was nothing to think. Only feel. It provided a great relief to his turbulent mind. He liked the silence and quiet. And the very fact that he felt these things through Saya made them even better. It was like they were together again, instead of separated by her sleep…

Why was it he so despised thinking during these lonely times? Well, because there was never a time he _couldn't_ think. An eternal insomniac, sleep was never a reprieve. And his mind was always working, too. He was the brooding, quiet type who always thought over every single thing in the universe. It was something that helped to pass the time, but could also be a curse. Contemplating the workings of the universe was distracting enough, but sometimes he couldn't help it if his mind drifted to other… less kindly distracting things…

Loneliness. Isolation. Lack of reprieve. Inhumanity. Memories of carnage.

But mostly, it was just memories in general, rather than just carnage.

When Hagi had fallen off the cliff, attempting to retrieve the fire lily Saya wished to give to Joel for his birthday, he had entered a deep, dreamless coma. No sensations whatsoever. Pain. Time. Thoughts. It was an oppressive nothingness much like Saya's mind while she slept. Much like he was experiencing right now. And it was the exact reason he relished these psychic contacts of nothingness. That coma had been the turning point. Before, she smiled and laughed and was the kind, goodhearted girl he had fallen in love with. The moment he'd woken, the first thing she'd shown him were her tears. Everything they'd known was destroyed in flame and blood and he had even added to that carnage by murdering those two hundred agents. It had been done to protect her, but still… it had only added to her trauma. He had seen a distinct fear in her eyes at the sight of his new, horrific form. And now he could only loathe himself for being the cause of any of her fear. And he had an endless amount of time to do so, as well.

Endless night. Quiet, isolated days. Nothing to truly distract him.

And his heightened senses didn't help, either. Through the windows, beyond the walls, he could hear water lapping on the shore of a nearby lake. He had once rowed across the lake at the Zoo with Saya. Such… happy times… now lost. It was nostalgic. He could still smell her perfume if he entered the room she'd stayed in the day they came to David – Joel II – after the massacre with nowhere else to turn. It so haunted him. Sometimes, if that door was open, the scent would drift through the halls and envelope the entire mansion in her taunting scent. For he was truly alone now. She was no longer there smiling or laughing. She was asleep within her cocoon, dreaming of nothingness. And he was all alone…

But this was why he had linked with her. Why he was refusing to think at that moment. It was a reprieve for his tormented mind, if only for a moment. And he would relish this blank bliss while he could, waiting out her sleep. And when she woke, he would be there to greet her. This, he silently vowed to himself, and he would never break this vow, for it was made for her sake.

So, for now, he would drift in an empty bliss. Waiting.

* * *

**Aldedron: Ah… You're so sweet Hagi**

**Saya: He's STILL not here, baka**

**Aldedron: *frowns and crosses arms, pouting snidely***

**Serin: Oh, just give it a rest, Aldedron! We don't CARE if you're feeling insulted!**

**Saya: So… seriously. Where are those three?**

**Serin: Probably prancing around in The Black Knight somewhere. Speaking of which… *goes off to 'prance around in The Black Knight'***

**Saya: *sigh* I've been abandoned. Left with a crazy lady**

**Aldedron: Cool! I'm crazy!**

**Saya: Just say it, already!**

**Aldedron: *rolls eyes, sighing* Fine… Happy Thanksgiving!! This is my Thanksgiving gift to y'all, my lovely readers!**

…

**Aldedron: Review!**

**Saya: Don't forget the other thing! *huffs, blowing hair out of face* Jeese, how does Serin DO this night and day?**

**Aldedron: She's got an undying sense of duty to keep my typing, 'cause otherwise she fears I'll be mauled by my readers for lack of posting and her and Tahn's tale will never bet old O.O**

**Saya: Right… Well say the other thing, too**

**Aldedron: Oh yeah! *calls out distantly* Thanks for reminding Saya to remind me, Serin!!**

**Saya: *annoyed frown***

**Aldedron: I don't own Blood+! I.G. Productions does! And, this little story about Hagi while Saya's sleeping out her first Cycle is ALL my idea! Not in the novels, anime, or mangas, people! Believe me… I CHECKED**

**Saya: She's serious. She just got done reading those four light novels just two weeks ago**

**Aldedron: And they were AWESOMETASTIC, too! Everyone else should read them, too!**

**Saya: Yeah, yeah, you say that then. Now get typing!!**

**Aldedron: FINE!! *stomps off to type***


	21. Second Story: Ch 8

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

A/N  
I was rereading _Time of Dying _to get back into gear and try to work on it again and I was mortified by it. All those _wrong_ Japanese words!? It was horribly shocking! But, I wrote most of this before I attained a wider Japanese vocabulary. It is has expanded greatly (not to mention _corrected_) compared to before and I plan to write the Romaji _correctly_ from now on. Speaking of which, I've got two corrections off the top of my head: it's not "wagarimashite", it's " wagarimashita ". Also, shut up is "urusai", not "uruse"  
Also, I'll be spelling his name Haji now. I'm teaching myself katakana and you have _no_ idea how confusing it is to get to the middle of a sentence and then suddenly ask yourself "What the hell is a hagi?" with a Romaji "gi" sound, rather than the proper "ji". It's _killing_ me, so I have no choice but to change it. I apologize in advance for any confusion…

Oh yes… my long break between updates… Well, my style's improved significantly in this giant time span, so… I guess you can consider that your reward for your patience. *wipes tear from eye* You guys are so awesome with putting up with my inconsistencies… Well! On with the chapter!

* * *

**Saya: *sigh* I'm all alone… abandoned…**

**Delein: Urusai, will ya? I'm trying to sleep!**

**Saya: *looks around in confusion* Matte, there's actually someone HERE?**

**Delein: I SAID urusai!**

**Saya: *finds Delein and wraps her in a tight hug* Oh, I'm so happy! There's someone else here to talk to!**

**Delein: *said like Kanda from DGM* Get the hell off me!**

**Saya: *jerks away fearfully* Gomene. Just excited…**

**Delein: *glare***

**(Since when is Delein like Kanda O.o??)**

* * *

Silver. Glinting moonlight. Reflecting. Everything. The silvery light consumed the world, dyeing it grayscale, like an old movie… Amidst the colorlessness, a figure in kuro. Pale skin dyed white in the light. A spark of color—a glinting aoi. It was so odd amongst the grayscale realm… Another figure, this one strange and different. Inhuman. Monstrous. _Evil_. Long claws dragging across the ground left trails dug into the cobblestone and an ear piercing screech like fingernails on a chalkboard. Deafening and obnoxious. Dangerous. Hinting death. Fear permeated the air—although its source was from neither figure. It came from another, this one cowering on the ground, silent in their terror. With a numb swipe, their life ended at the hand of the towering beast. The metallic scent replaced the fear. Akai… covered the gray cobblestone. It seeped between the pavement, coursing through in a slow, bloody river.

The monster pulled its gaze away from the blood to gaze with its equally bloody-akai eyes at the being before it. Aoi to akai ("blue and red"). Opposites. Enemies. Imminent death.

Aoi like a dawning, clear morning, the air still tinted gray with the fading night, yet, hinting at hope.

Aoi like water, forever pulsing and carving its way through any and every obstacle no matter the time which might be spent enduring its hardships … Forever pushing onward. A source of life, for where there is water… there is…

Akai like Mars. Dead. A lifeless desert. Lost to the sands of time… A mystery and an ever present threat looming overhead in the backs of our minds, hinting at a dark… dead… future… of…? Nothingness.

Akai like fire. Burning. Reaching. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. Consuming. Destroying. Nothing but rubble in its wake. Nothing but death. Twisting curls of smoke choking the life out of any and every thing. Its hunger never appeased. From a burning light to a dead darkness… ash snowing down and dyeing the rest of the world dead alongside it.

Aoi like ice. Strong. A possible end.

Akai like blood. A pulsing life-liquid through the livings' veins. Spill and die. Fiery liquid, desiring more than it can have. A possible end.

Some say the world will end in fire, others in ice. Aoi versus akai. Fire and water. Blood and ice. A blooming realm and a dead desert.

The air seemed to have stopped moving. Time seemed to have stopped flowing. Everything… came to a halt… And amongst the deathly stillness—movement.

The monster, drool dripping from its mouth and trailing behind its head as liquid droplets floating in the air, charged. Its arms trailed behind as it leaned forward, mouth open, tongue hanging out, drool flying, eyes glowing… Blood. Fresh blood pumping beneath the kuro figure's skin. It wanted it. Yadda, it _needed_ it. Liquid life to the beast of death, its thirst was never satiated. Once life lost was not enough. It needed more. It always needed more. Before it… was more…

The kuro figure didn't even flinch. He stared dead on, gazing straight into the beast's bloody eyes. Akai with longing, with hunger, with…

'_Agony. Self loathing._'

He understood these well. All too well, for he suffered from them all himself. He was the same is this bakemono ("monster"). An ever pervading thirst for others' lifeblood. The urge to kill; to end lives; to bring an end to everything good; to appease one's own self loathing if only in a moment of distraction from the pain. Within, he sympathized, yet he could not allow himself to do such a thing.

Even though it was forbidden—a taboo—he couldn't help but feel for the thing. Humanity lost; abhorrence at its new appearance. Total loss of control over oneself. He understood it all. All too well. Loved ones dead. Comfortable lives gone. Belonging… evanescent. Fear everywhere. Everyone felt fear around their presence. A fear of death. A fear or the unknown. A fear of… of what had become what you once knew so well. Someone you loved. Gone. Someone you cared for. Dead. A monster. Out to kill you. An all-consuming hatred. Why me? Again and again, an ever pervading question. Why not another? Why me? Penetrating. Breaking. A dam of pent up emotion… let loose. A torrent of hatred and anger, sorrow and despair, flooding an unprepared world. Once hidden thing, held up to the light. Unacceptable. Something so horrible in a supposedly beautiful world? Yadda. Yadda. Unacceptable. Not real, not true. Resulting isolation. Further… into the depths… Sanity slowing slipping away into the unknown. Instinct and emotion taking over. Hiding within oneself, too scared to look. To see what had become what used to be you. It's unrecognizable. _Unacceptable_. Monstrous. Inhuman. _Evil_.

He understood it all. All too well. Therefore, he appeased their hunger. He ended their sorrow; their suffering.

Just as it came within striking distance, the man leapt into the air with inhuman agility and grace, attaining impossible heights as he practically flew overhead. Aoi eyes which seemed to glint with unshed tears in the silver moonlight. His own hidden pain. His own restrained torrent of emotion and tortures… He did not hide within himself or shy away from the truth, however. He restrained his thirst. His hunger for death. To end everything good and consume all with bad. With _evil_. Unacceptable. He'd used the once foul word to motivate himself. To let loose and kill the innocent, take out his own frustrations on the undeserving… that was… _unacceptable_.

The weak. They fell to their emotions. To their desires. To their hatred. It consumed them. Their heart. Their mind. Their sanity. They had nothing left but themselves and when even that was too abhorrent, they'd just hide. Let the monster control them. Give up. Lost causes. There was no saving them. They were gone… Might as well have been dead.

And what was more, when they'd died, they'd become a disease. Spreading the death. Consuming others because of their own inability to accept. To control. Rejection. It had consumed their very being. They rejected everything else. Hid. Pretended it wasn't real, when it was oh so real for everyone else in reality. Who had to face their actions. Who had to realize the truth.

A glint in the moonlight, silver tinted akai like blood, for it was. Crystallized blood… All that remained of the lost. The dead. Those who could not face the truth. Who could not fight back. Who gave in. Who harmed the innocent because of their own self rejection. Their own self loathing. Unacceptable.

In a final flash of movement, a spurt of akai. Liquid flowing and dyeing the grayscale… dead world… akai…

A "thud" as the head hit the cobblestone. Cracking. They traversed the street, small pebbles jumping up, dust arising into the air. Color refilled the world. Akai. Aoi. A muddy brown as the monster's body made contact with a puddle nestled in a sharp pothole. The dirty water splashed out of its hole, spattering across the akai rivers traversing the cracks and paths amongst the cobblestone. It cleansed the stone. Dirtied the red. Made it… less unreal. Toned down its intensity.

They eyes ceased their bloody glow. They slowly began to fade. In their final moment, gazing up at the kuro man, sanity once again pierced their endless depths. Bloody tears slipped through. Tears of sorrow? Grief? A final show of the soul's true lamentation? Iie. It was something much more. Happiness. The forsaken had been forgiven. Released from its prison.

But he could not escape. He was trapped.

So easily, a fire's light could dim. Its intensity could decrease. It could be snuffed where it was.

Ice could never compete. Ice was slow; steady. A glacier which seemed to never reach the ocean from its place atop a snowy peak. It could not simply melt. Not in normal circumstances, anyway. It would take an erupting volcano to accomplish such a deed. To release the frozen water from its solitary prison. But for a glacier to form at all, it needed time. Volcanoes did not give the necessary passage of time for it to form. Mountains did. Mountains did not explode. They did not melt their ever present glaciers. They did not simply release them. Iie, they clung to the compacted snow. They didn't release it. They didn't capitulate it to the surreal paradise it longed for. Yadda… Ice had to find its own way down the mountain. Carve its own canyons to the ocean. Make its own path.

Such a lonely life, really. Knowing you can't escape, yet still trying. But what else can you do when you have forever and no other hope?

The man pulled his aoi gaze from the dying thing's akai. Its eyes were dead. The soul had passed on. It was free. He was trapped. An icy glacier atop a mountainous peak.

Perhaps there was hope. Where was his mountain? The Appalachians of the East Coast or the Himalayas of Asia? Only time would tell…

He wiped the blood on his blade off on his jacket. It blended seamlessly into the kuro. No sign whatsoever that it had ever been present… A fading tale destined to go untold. But he had chosen this life. He'd known of this future when he'd chosen to remain by her side. To assist in her goal. To fulfill the promise.

His heart had frozen that fading day. With the falling sun, the warm once flourishing within him had dispersed with her passing into a seemingly endless sleep. Still so many years and she had yet to awake, and his instincts told him he still had a way more to go, at that. So long to thaw, yet it occurred so slowly… he had doubts as to it being accomplished by the time she finally awoke. If anything, it seemed to be freezing over even more so with the passage of time. With his separation from her.

She was so warm. When she'd fallen asleep, that warmth had evanesced. She'd become as cold as death. Her lively warmth had dispersed with her consciousness… How he missed her. Her smiles which seemed to make the sun rise. Glowing eyes bright with hope and happiness, if only tinted with loneliness from her isolation. Peeling laughter like music.

"Saya…"

* * *

**Aldedron: T.T Admit, it's sad…**

**Serin: *cocks eyebrow* Ya think?**

**Saya: *wipes tears from eyes and speaks, voice hinting at repressed sobs* Oh my god, what have I done to Haji?**

**Aldedron: *pats Saya on the back soothingly* Hey, Haji's awesome the way he is today… even if he doesn't talk much… and he's been shaped like that by your actions. If anything, you should be proud he turned out this good^^**

**Saya: *coughed sob***

**Serin: *gives Aldedron a "look"* *sarcastically* REALLY?**

**Aldedron: *frown***

**Neles: *jumps in from outta nowhere, glomping Aldedron with a big smile* Hey, Aldedron~! I had so much fun with—**

**Serin: *silences Neles with a glare***

**Neles: *silence***

**Serin: By the way, Aldedron owns neither Blood+, nor the "Fire and Ice" poem which was referred to in this chapter**

**Aldedron: She's also very sorry for being so slow with posting a chapter**

**Neles: *eyes Aldedron* Why're you speaking in third person?**

**Aldedron: *shrug* Uh duh know. I feel like Suede at the moment…**

**Serin: *rolls eyes* Project Runway…**


	22. Second Story: Ch 9

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: Okay, I'm REALLY tired as I'm writing this, so there won't be much Japanese incorporated…**

**Saya: Well, at least you're posting. People seem to really like **_**Time of Dying**_** for reasons I don't understand and after that several month blank space…**

**Aldedron: -_-* Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't need to keep reminding me**

***long pause as Aldedron falls deep into though***

**Aldedron: Someone requested something involving these imaginary conversations… but I can't recall what it was…**

**Haji: Kombanwa**

**Aldedron: Oh, hey, Haji—Wait!! That's right, they wanted Haji back!! Okairinasai~!**

**Saya: Okairinasai, Haji *beaming smile* So what was it like spending all that time with Seras and Neles? Aldedron says they're both freaks, as does Serin. But then again, they're both ones to talk**

**Aldedron: *glare***

**Serin: *bored yawn***

**Haji: …**

**Saya: *can't help but roll eyes* Of course… *smile returns* Ah well ^^**

* * *

"Haji has finally mastered a killing technique, when it comes to slaying Chiropterans," Joel II announced to his colleagues.

It had now been eight years since Saya had entered her sleep… Joel II's voice almost seemed to be growing hoarser with each day. Or maybe it was just Haji, who time no longer had an effect on.

Joel II glanced at the stoic Chevalier, standing silently by the wall. He didn't look at anyone in the room, but instead kept his head down, long tendrils of fine black hair hiding his face which everyone already knew to be blank. After eight years of this, they knew he wasn't actually hiding his face, only himself. Several times now, Haji had basically gone catatonic—totally unresponsive no matter what one said to him. It was unsettling, although he always managed to return to reality. Why? No one knew, but they were sure it was somehow related to Saya. What the biggest mystery was, though, was the catalyst for these unresponsive states. One didn't just turn lethargic outta nowhere. There was a reason…

The leader of Red Shield turned back to his audience. "Simple guns cannot complete the mission, though. One must decapitate and then completely incarcerate the Chiropteran to prevent it from resurrecting. It's something which requires inhuman strength and close quarters attacks."

In other words, no human could slay the bakemono (monster). None but Chiropterans themselves.

Outside the door, a particular servant pressed his ear to the door, desperately attempting to hear their conversation. It was in vain, though. Much of their communication was not verbal, but instead visual, with little inside codes only these "Red Shield" agents could decipher. If only he'd begun working here sooner… But that probably wouldn't have worked out well, either. Every single member of the Goldschmidt staff had been fired simultaneously upon the Bordeaux Massacre's event. And again seven years later. If anything, he was lucky to find out as much as he had as things were now—as disadvantageous as they were.

Back inside the office, Isaac raised his head upon feeling Joel II's gaze. "What of my observations?" he inquired. All of them had been spending so much time together, they could pretty much understand a question just with a look—Isaac and Joel II being a part of that group. David was also a big part, too.

"Hai."

"Well, the Chiropteran sightings have decreased dramatically, so there aren't as many chances to observe anymore. Plus, Haji just disappears without warning," he added with an annoyed frown.

He had a point, though. Haji would hear a Chiropteran's call and just walk out the door without notifying anyone. Before the first Joel had died, he'd have never been able to get away with such behavior, but… he felt this odd sense of duty to slay the Chiropteran every time he heard its call. Little did he know it was because of Saya's own determination. Even through her sleep, she was sending him instinctual orders. Overall, though, it wasn't 'beneficial' towards Red Shield's observations of Chiropterans. Because Haji never notified them as to his going off to slay one, they never got to watch how he killed it. Nor was he very descriptive after returning. At this point, they were contemplating just locking him up 'til he had no choice but to _tell_ them there was a yokushu (Chiropteran—I always write it yokushu and go back and delete it, replacing the Japanese with Chiropteran for some reason… I've just stopped caring at this point, though ^^'), so that they would release him and follow. It would also give them a bit more control over him and his instincts, since he seemed to still be ruled by them by a pretty decent amount, considering why he was still hunting them, anyway.

A ringing resonated in the room. "Thump-thump. Thump-thump."

Haji opened his eyes slightly. The room was dyed akai… Around each ningen no face was this gray haze, as though his eyes were targeting those areas specifically. Every scent was visible, rushing through the air straight at him. The image shuddered before the akai evanesced. The thumping ceased.

The noise of the Red Shields' conversation returned in an overwhelming wave. He actually had something of a headache from it… it was so loud…

It was then he realized what that was… It was the hunger. For a moment there, he'd thirsted for their sweet blood, pumping fresh and strong beneath the skin. What was happening to him??

* * *

**Aldedron: Hm… here seems good to cut off…**

**Serin: *rolls eyes* You get up the readers' spirits that you're finally posting again and then only make a super short piece of crap**

**Aldedron: *stares in shock* Wait, did you seriously say "piece of crap"??**

**Saya: *blink, blink* What of it?**

**Neles: *giggle* Serin doesn't SAY "piece of crap"**

**Seras: That she does not**

**Aldedron: I think my sister's starting to affect my imaginary characters… *walks off holding head, fearfully looking this way and that for the girl who caused Serin to say… "piece of crap"…***


	23. Second Story: Ch 10

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**A/N**  
And, I re-correct my corrections on a translation. Originally, the Romaji for "I understand" was wagarimashite. I then realized the final syllable was not a te, but a ta—only after looking up the true pronunciation of the word, except that this occurred before I fully understood tenten usage!! So I still foolishly believed that ka to be pronounced ga… Okay, _final_ correction! It's actually pronounced wakarimashita. And then, wakatte! I used to call that one wagatte. Don't know if I've used it here, though… Means the same thing, by the way

**Aldedron: Well, now that I've finally recovered from the trauma of… Serin's word choice… I'm posting a new chappy! Yay~!**

**Serin: *rolls eyes* Aren't you supposed to be practicing?**

**Aldedron: *shifty eyes* No…?**

**Saya: Practicing what?**

**Serin: *rolls eyes again* Her cello**

**Saya: Oh! Maybe Haji can help her ^^**

**Haji: If that is your wish**

**Serin: No, it's not like that**

**Saya: Then what O.o??**

**Aldedron: *darkly* Gresham**

**Neles: Aldedron's FIRST musical competition ^^ And she's not even ready *falls over laughing at the sadistic hilarity of it***

**Aldedron: *glares at Neles***

**Saya: Well then, what're you doin' here!? Go practice!**

**Aldedron: Never~!**

**Aldedron: And, I just got back from a two hour concert, so I'm tired once more and will use very little nihon go…**

* * *

Unsettled by the sudden desire irking at him to bite into their throats, Haji unceremoniously straightened from his perch leaning against the wall. He breezed through the door without receiving a single glance from Joel II nor his guests until they felt a sudden breeze, turning to spy the open door. Joel II, having witnessed Haji's newfound speed before, immediately turned to where the Chevalier had only just been. Nothing but empty space.

"Haji," he muttered angrily.

Never did it occur to the aristocrat that Haji might've left for the others' own safety—only that he'd left in the middle of _his_ meeting! Joel II, having grown up an aristocrat, was unused to a "servant" walking out without dismissal. It was something simply _undone_ by the lower class, which the Goldschmidt had always considered Haji to be, if not even lower because of his gypsy background.

"Where'd Haji go?" Elena wondered aloud. She'd been pampered as a child, as well.

"He was no help, anyways, so I say good riddance," Isaac said sharply, crossing his arms to lean back in his seat. "As you were saying, Joel?"

Joel continued to stare at the open doorway suspiciously, acknowledging Isaac and Elena with an absent nod. "Sumimasen, demou… I have something I must take care of first. Excuse me for a moment."

He quietly closed the door behind himself, nearly walking straight into Aiya, who carried a teapot. She'd been standing outside the door, hand held just before the wood, eyes wide. She hadn't wanted to interrupt their important meeting… And besides, Pierre had been listening in, too.

They'd both jumped back in shock as the door opened out of nowhere. No footsteps leading up to the event or anything, just its suddenly flinging open and Master Haji bursting through. He'd seemed a bit pale, although not at all surprised to see the two of them listening in outside the door. Almost as though Master Haji was ignoring the fact he'd ever seen them, he'd briskly walked down the hall, followed by a "Where'd Haji go?" from one of the guests in the room. It had been awfully odd…

They'd had no time to move before Joel-sama walked through the door as well, so Pierre just leapt through a random door and Aiya pretended she was just walking up—although that ended as an epic fail with her lousy acting skills on pretending she was hesitating to knock.

If aristocrats of the time period rolled their eyes, Joel II would've, but he didn't. Instead, he narrowed his eyes, folding his gloved hands behind his back as he gave the girl a reprimanding glare.

Taking a deep breath, voice tense with annoyance—or perhaps it was anger—he ordered," Go retrieve Haji. He's probably in the study."

Aiya, fearful for her job at that point, rushedly placed the tray on a nearby table, nearly knocking over a candle and urn in the process. Blushing madly, she caught them both, replacing them where they'd originally been, before dashing off in the direction of the study.

…

Their heartbeats still thumped in his head. He could hear the blood pumping through all their veins, detect their every breath and smell their veins. It called to his body, but he resisted with all his will. What was happening? This had happened before, but only while he was fighting Chiropterans! Why now? Why here, of all places??

Such horrible timing…

Haji sat on the cold stone floor unabashed, his back leaning against Saya's coffin. His head hung low, gloved hands gripping his knees tightly; his fingers tore holes through the rough material. The pain helped distract him from the hunger… Even Haji's breathing was slightly labored with the resistance to his instincts.

It had never been this strong before! And he'd never held such a strong instinct to murder the living, either. Every time, it had been just a glance at a Chiropteran's unlucky victim and he'd unthinkingly lean towards the body, taking in the scent of freshly spilt blood. It had been such an intoxicating aroma… —Before regaining his senses and spinning around on his heal to stalk off as far from the corpse as possible. Sometimes he rushed off so quickly, he forgot to wipe the blood off or place his daggers back in the cello case. This slip-up had gotten him caught by one of the servants once before and he'd grown more careful since then, being sure to leave the site the moment the Chiropteran was dead, holding his breath and keeping his eyes away from the cadaver until he was a safer distance away.

So tempting… Since when had such things been so seductive?? He was so confused…

And now, hunched over on the ground, panting as his mind was tormented with the strong beats of healthy hearts, unspilt blood pumping enticingly through their veins, rising just below the skin on the throats—

Yadda, had to think of something else. Thinking about the hunger was the same as picking at a festering wound or watching a pot boil. It only made things worse. Iie. He had to think of something else. Something far more distracting…

Desperately reaching for relief, Haji searched for his link with Saya.

* * *

**Aldedron: *yawn* Okay, I'm tired. Time for bed *sleepy eyes***

**Saya: Oyasumi ^^**

**Aldedron: *waves hand absently* Yeah, yeah, you do that…**

**Serin: Don't you have to read To Kill a Mockingbird? Your teacher has quizzes to make sure you read the chapters…**

**Aldedron: … I'll do it in the morning**

**Serin: But you planned on doing your MATH homework in the morning**

**Aldedron: … We shall discuss this at a later date**

**Serin: -_- They're due TOMORROW, baka**

**Aldedron: *waves hand absently* Yeah, yeah, you do that…**

**Serin: *exasperated sigh* It's your grades…**


	24. Second Story: Ch 11

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: Oh yeah~! We got First Place at Gresham!! Whoo!!!**

**Serin: *glances at Word Count* Hm, and I see you've broken the 30,000 Word Count on Microsoft Word, too. *dryly* Congrats. Seriously, though, did you guys have to rub it in your competitors' faces so badly??**

**Aldedron: *nervous chuckle* Got caught up in the moment…**

**Saya: Why? What'd she do?**

**Serin: Not so much her as all 116 of them, really. Jessie held the trophy over his head and every last one of them swarmed him, all running and jumping back to the charter buses while singing—okay, screaming, "Alla alla ay! Rockin'—rock to the beat now! I don't know! Just what it is! But Curtis is funky!" Then, again, with Curtis as "crazy" and so-on… It was so loud, every time she called her dad in an attempt to give him the news, she couldn't tell whether or not he'd answered *rolls eyes***

**Aldedron: Oh you BET it was loud! And dark, too! The finals weren't 'til five or something 'round there. Then, other orchestras played in their finals, too—different divisions of the competition. We never received the chance to listen to our competitors, which is sad, but we did get to hear Garfield High School from Seattle ^^ They were absolutely amazing… They got first place in their division, too… But we didn't even leave Mt. Hood Community College for quite a while… Got to Lloyd something—the mall *shrug* to eat dinner, then left for the hotel at 9:15**

**Serin: And then the charter buses got lost 'cause they had bad directions. You all even crossed BACK over into Washington and received a scenic tour of late-night Vancouver before finally turning around and returning to Portland to go to bed *rolls eyes again***

**Aldedron: And the WHOLE TIME—on my bus, as least ^^-- everyone was singing random songs. I don't even remember what they were 'cause I was so tired, only the fact that they were singing lol**

**Saya: *warm smile* Sounds like a lot of fun**

**Aldedron: You bet!! And, since I couldn't use my iPod or read a book or anything to keep myself occupied half the time 'cause of circumstances, I instead killed quite a few hours just daydreaming. Which brings us this chapter…**

**Delein: *frowning* 'Bout time you got to the point -_-***

**Aldedron: *glare* So anyways, 'cause of all that music stress, I'm usin' music terms like there's no tomorrow. Sorry, didn't even notice 'til someone gave me this REALLY annoyed look…**

* * *

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump.

Thump-Thump.

The sound resonated, a steady crescendo amongst the silent darkness.

Heavy breathing and an echoing thumping. So enticing… so alluring…

Footsteps. They grew closer and closer, the clacking of thick soles echoing off the walls to resonate deafeningly—yet it still felt dull in comparison with the roaring thumping penetrating even the darkest corners.

The thumping was overpowering. It seemed to drown out everything, intermixing with all the other sounds dancing through the air. It was like they all worked together just to make the already double forte a fortissimo with an underlying staccato which only seemed to make it ever more present; pervading.

A pounding migraine invaded without fail to this onslaught. The ache only amplified the sound even more…

…

Rushed breathing and sweat running down a flushed forehead, Vick raced down the hall.

Something had happened. Something was wrong. He had to know—_before_ Aiya did.

This time, he would find out. This time, he'd get that kisama ("bastard") to give him some answers. This time, Haji wasn't cool and collected, but instead unsettled and flustered. Vick did not know why, but he'd use it to his advantage.

Undoubtedly, that kisama was in that same library, just like he was those few times Vick had ever managed to come into contact with him. It was amazing, really, how few times he'd actually seen Haji. Vick worked and lived at the Goldschmidt Manor twenty four hours a day, three hundred sixty five days a year, as did Haji—yet the French agent could count on one hand how many time he'd so much as seen him. Four. Exactly. That included earlier komban ("tonight").

He recalled each instance with crystal clarity.

The first had basically been upon Aiya's introduction. It was not long after he'd first begun working for Joel Goldschmidt II, and he'd met Haji right there in that study. The kuro garbed man had outright threatened him right then and there, an obvious attempt to establish dominance. It was common behavior amongst servants, for none wanted to be the lowest of the low and Haji obviously didn't hold a very high status in this household despite his close connections with Joel Goldschmidt II and his late father. So there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the man was a servant, yet he did no work. That first time Vick saw him was basically all he'd ever figured out the him to do. Read and play the cello. Research Chiropterans with what seemed to be no results.

He'd left that study full of unanswered questions which were destined to remain just as cryptic.

Over six months before another sighting, it had been only that: a glimpse. It was unsettling how quietly Haji could move… Vick had just been strolling the hallways at about two AM, unable to sleep, when suddenly a shadow crossed his path. There was not a soul who didn't believe in ghosts and demons, and the agent had immediately reverted to a younger version of his self: panicked and scared that a demon had come to take his life. Punish him for his sins. The flash of pale, white skin had canceled out that immediate assumption of a demon dwelling in the shadows and made him think of a ghost—yet the form's figure was somehow familiar. That silent, graceful movement had sparked a familiar memory of a man garbed in black playing the cello with immaculate skill. Haji didn't even glance at the frozen man, only continued on his way. Perhaps he'd noticed Vick, perhaps he hadn't, there was no telling. All Vick knew was that when he'd finally regained his sense, just after Haji had turned the corner, he leapt forward and skidded around to find an empty hallway. Dark shadows danced, little curls of smoke twisting through the air. Only moments before, that hall had been lit by a candle every couple feet resting in their bronze holders between the expensive paintings lining the walls.

Gone in a flash, Vick was too unsettled to even _imagine_ going back to sleep. In a frenzy, he'd raced back to the servants' quarters and settled into his bed to stare up at the dark ceiling 'til the light of morning pierced the kuroi (kuroi means exactly the same thing as kuro) realm. The whole day, he'd gone through his duties with heavy eyes and slow movements like that of the living dead. No one dared speak to him or risk a verbal lashing.

The third was far more recent. Earlier that very day. Another sighting. He'd watched as Haji entered Joel Goldschmidt II's study, closing the door behind himself. Following Haji had been several other people—none of which had Vick ever seen before. Then, their mysterious meeting had begun, filled to the brim with cryptic words and secret signals he could not see. He'd been entirely unable to follow, but perhaps that had been their intention. Either way…

The fourth and final, when Haji emerged from that room in a frenzy. His breathing hadn't been light and nearly indecipherable. Other than that, he'd been absolutely silent, just like usual. Long, kuroi hair had covered his face, but the shadows only seemed to emphasize his unsettled aura. For some reason, Vick had become overwhelmed with this sensation of fear for his life. Never before, had the feeling been so strong, even when he'd been on the battlefield looking Death in the eye. His reaction time slowed once more as he became paralyzed with this overwhelming kyoufu ("fear" or "terror"). Just as quickly, Haji was gone, the horrifying aura dispersing with him. Only seconds later, Joel Goldschmidt II himself approached the door and Vick leapt into the closest open doorway in a hurry, unable to see the Master's response.

Which brought Vick to where he was now. Racing down the corridors so as to reach that study as quickly as he possible could. Joel had ordered all servants to remain in their quarters hours ago, so he could rest assured there was no one to run into and slow him. No one besides Aiya, anyways, but she was a bit back. She didn't have the physical training Vick did, so it was only understandable. Plus, he was running as fast as he could, while she was merely speed walking—and in a dress, at that.

But he had to find Haji as quickly as possible. While he was flustered, he was weak, he might relent to a question or two, accidentally spill an answer to one of his questions. Finally, Vick would get some answers…

Finally, the agent had reached his destination. He skidded to a stop before the study door. It was ajar, the room within ubatama ("pitch black"). No movement whatsoever. Had Vick guessed wrong? Had they all been wrong and Haji actually wasn't here?

It only made sense to double check.

Glancing around, he saw the hall to be empty. The coast was clear.

There wasn't even a need to fear the door would creak, for it was wide open. He easily slipped through the enter the shadowy room. For ten grueling seconds, he awaited their adjustment to the darkness. He could look around now and scrunched his brows in confusion. A coffin-shaped mass loomed, leaning against the cherry-wood desk which was clear of any papers. A candlestick stood sentry to one side, unlit and strangely menacing. It was a symbol… Furthering his surveillance, Vick's gaze came to rest on the towering bookshelves covering one wall entirely. Its shape was off. A book lie strewn thoughtlessly on the floor, its pages open and crumpled. Such carelessness for someone otherwise entirely immaculate? All this organization and suddenly, this book lies so carelessly thrown upon the floor. It definitely required further investigation.

With a glance back at the door to find it still empty, Vick dropped to one knee. It was written in a language he could not read. His eyes narrowed as he realized something. "Cyrillic?" he mouthed. It must've been Russian. Too bad he couldn't read Russian, so it was still a lost cause.

He then turned his attention to where the book came from. Perhaps there was a clue there. The mass of the bookshelves was… off. A straight line until suddenly a corner jutted out. It was as out of place as the Russian book lying strew upon the floor. Another glance back at the empty door and he crept forward, resting a calloused hand upon the fine grain. Yes, definitely a corner. An edge, if anything. The entire side of one narrow bookcase, he realized as his eyes traversed the entire mysterious body. Vick slid his fingers across it, searching for another irregularity. A crack. He could fit his whole hand through it, and what was more, he could feel a slight breeze coming through. The agent's eyes widened in shock. That night… that night, so long ago, when he'd come here looking for clues—his candle had been blown out. He'd been standing in this exact. same. spot.

"A secret passageway…" he muttered in disbelief.

It all made sense, now. How Haji was able to disappear for such period without a single sighting from _any_ of the staff. The mansion may have been big, but it wasn't _that_ big. Now, it all added up. Only question was now: what was down there?

Determined, Vick gripped the shelves and heaved with all his might.

* * *

**Aldedron: Aha, Vick's onto something…**

**Lulu: Oh, just get on with it**

**Aldedron: *glare* FINE**


	25. More Translations

**Time of Dying**

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**A/N  
**Yes, yet more translations. My errors earlier in the story have quite ticked me off (I reread the whole thing to try and get back into gear again ^^)

And, I make yet another change to wakarimashita, although it's not a change this time so much as a misinformation jest. Okay, wakarimasu means "I understand" present tense. "Shita", when added on to a word, makes it past tense, meaning that "wakarimashita" means "understood". Then, there's wakatte. "Wakatte" is the て (te)-form verb of wakarimasu and て-form verbs are requests—they're how you tell someone to do something. Like, say I'm looking at something, I'd use "mimasu", and I tell you to look, then, I'd say "mite". Same deal, although I don't know how to make te-forms into past tense. Probably just add shita to the end of the sentence… So… yeah… _Another_ correction on that matter ^^'…

And, I was mortified with a typo: gomene. When I originally typed it, I accidentally left out an "n" (correct = gomen ne) and then added it to my Word dictionary, to which it replaced the correct Roomaji every time I wrote it! And that's another thing—Romaji is the English translation for Roomaji (means the exact same thing *rolls eyes*), so I'll now be using the Japanese Roomaji. Too confusing…?

I also noticed another Japanese error, although this one only existed in the mental conversations: okairinasai. Uh... I was goin' off phonetics and heard it wrong ^^' Turns out it's actually "okaeri nasai". And, in case you didn't know, it means "Welcome home"—this being a rough translation—and it is common to reply "Okaeri", like, "I'm home. Also, if you're bein' casual, when you say "welcome home", you can take off the "nasai" 'cause that's just a polite thing...

As for colors, all the colors I've used thus far have been い (i)-adjectives. When い's at the end of the word (this only works for い-adjectives, so don't start doing this!), it becomes an adjective. When left without, the word is a noun. I'm fully aware I've constantly broken the noun-adjective rule with my Japanese 'cause I wasn't totally sure which were which, I'll profess, but now I finally understand the concept. How 'bout an example: red. Aka: "kono roozu wa aka desu" = "this rose is red"; akai: "kono akai roozu wo mite kudasai" = "please look at this red rose". _Comprend__é_?

If you've noticed any other Japanese errors or have any questions concerning something I might've forgotten to translate yet again, just say and it and I'll correct and / or translate 'em ;D

For those of you who've alerted this story, you prob'ly got all uber excited (or maybe you were all "what they hell?" 'cause it's been so long you've forgotten about this story) at the sight of an update, and then I just shot you down with its being translations. I know, I know, I get it. Stories I've alerted and suddenly updated after many months—and then I find out it's just an A/N saying there'll be a delay (like there wasn't already...?) or that they've gotta rethink the whole thing 'cause they forgot where they were goin'. Understandable for a fellow author, but still annoying, so I totally get it if I'm pissing you off with this here. But, allow me to inform you that I am in fact working on _Time of Dying_ right now; I hope to post the new chappy by tonight—this being my definition of "tonight", so the timing could range from 10 o' clock to 3AM—and it'll be extra long as a peace offering hee hee ^^ However, 'cause I'm working on _Time of Dying_, I'm not working on the timeline, so I'm afraid I won't be able to post that by the end of July as I'd hoped T.T *sad sniffle*... But at least you get _something_ outta me lol ^°^


	26. Second Story: Ch 12

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

**Aldedron: I could give an excuse, but it'd just be an excuse. There's no justifying yet another multi-month blank spot—and for that, I apologize. Wrote an extra long chappy just to try and make amends ^^'**

**Lulu: *rolls eyes* 'Bout time you wrote again…**

**Aldedron: *nervous chuckle* Yeah… Either way, I've been contemplating rewriting **_**Time of Dying**_**. My style and formatting has changed, the Japanese is pretty horrible, as is word choice and grammar XP Plus, some of these chapters are so pitifully short… So, were I to rewrite it, all those would be vastly improved—plus I'd actually incorporate the character Melody who was, sadly, never introduced, despite my plans to O.o The only real loss would be the mental conversations—**

**Neles: *overly dramatic* NOOO~!**

**Aldedron: —which people seem to really enjoy**

**Saya: Prob'ly 'cause they're funny, while everything else is angst**

**Aldedron: -_- My mental anguish is comedy… huh… Ah well, I laugh at myself all the time, so it's only fair ^^ Anyways, I'll be posting a poll on my profile on whether or not I should rewrite TOD**

**Aldedron: As for another matter, I should prob'ly point out that, for this chappy, the timeline's goin' backwards. It starts at Haji's perspective after… *shifty eyes* something… and works backwards to the events building up to it. Just trying to avoid any unnecessary confusion lol. There shall also be a flashback ^^**

* * *

Darkness consumed the stone chamber beneath Joel Goldschmidt jr.'s manor. A pervasive dripping could be heard in a corner, counting the seconds as poignantly as the ticking of Joel sr.'s pocket watch. Ragged breathing kept in perfect synch with the droplets pittering on the worn stone. Slowly, however, the breathing and dripping's pace began to _retard_ (MT—slow down, basically). After a long while, the dripping ceased as the breathing faded to near imperceptibility.

In this realm of black, this place where hope itself seemed eclipsed in despair, a stain was stroked between the stones, oozing into the mortar. Its coppery scent tainted the very air of which its single resident breathed, breath moist with crimson flecks, fiery with thirst.

Haji's stark akai eyes glowed, fevered and wide. They stared and stared and stared at the cadaver which lay sprawled across the stone floor, limbs bent the wrong way, mouth caught in a grotesque wail silenced by Death. What had he done‽ His mind was blurred and pulsing aka. How had this happened? The only recollection was of coppery warmth and pulsing Lycoris. Was this even real? It was anything but imaginary, he knew, for the feel of liquid dripping from his lips was oh too real.

As was the still warm corpse lying on the stone before him; the blood spatter strewn across the walls, floor, and coffin; the locks of hair still caught between his fingers.

_Thump-thump._

What had he done…

…

Master Haji—something was wrong, something was terribly wrong!

As far as Aiya'd picked up, listening in on Goldschmidt-sama's conversations with his guests, something illegal was going on. A "killing technique"? And they'd specifically mentioned that Master Haji was the one who had "mastered" it. Could she be working for a lord of the underworld? Oh, that wasn't good at all… Plus… Master Haji had been so kind to her. If he was involved with such things, then his life was in constant danger, a flux between life and death. How had someone so kind become so involved with something of such heinous morale?

So Aiya ran, fast as she could. The corridors seemed to fly by as her body followed it motor memory to that study of obscurity. It was where she had met Master Haji, where he'd taught her how to read basic instructions, where he always played that glossy instrument, where he'd disappear through that door and not be seen again for months at a time.

As the candlelight flickered and ornate paintings blurred past, the Frenchwoman couldn't help but wonder why it was that he seemed to spend all his time in that single room of towering bookshelves and papers skewed with ranging tongues. Goldschmidt-sama seemed so sure that that was where Master Haji had gone, no consideration of any other location whatsoever. And whenever she was in there, odd as it seemed, it felt like time stood still, yet when she looked up at the grandfather clock, in actuality, a great many hours had whizzed by; in this room where time was so obsolete, Master Haji fit in, rather than fading into obscurity. Perhaps his being was so infused with those books and that cherry-wood desk that that room was the only one in which he could truly _be_, for everywhere else she encountered him—be it the entryway, an empty corridor, or an interrogation in Goldschmidt-sama's office—it was like he faded into the woodwork, like he was trying to disappear. _That room_ was the exception. Therefore, there was nowhere else he could _be_.

Panting heavily, Aiya finally came upon the study. The door was closed.

She had known that Pierre would be trying to get to the study, too, for he seemed to have a deep interest in Master Haji, so she made sly like a fox. Pierre would be unable to leave his hiding place so long as Goldschmidt-sama might catch him, so he was caught there for at least thirty seconds; in these thirty seconds, she knew him to spying through the keyhole. She speed walked 'til the first turn in the corridor, Goldschmidt-sama just moving to enter his office whence more, and broke into a sprint of her own the moment she was out of sight, moving through secret passageways Pierre knew nothing of because he spent more time snooping than working. Running in a dress, it was hard to go as fast as she wished, but these passageways cut her distance in half, so she could only hope that this would combat her skirts slowing the pace.

And it had worked! Here she was; she'd reached Master Haji's study before Pierre. But she knew not how far behind he was, and rushedly entered the room. It was ubatama (pitch black). Just leaving the lit hallways, the darkness was even more encompassing than it would've been otherwise and she tripped over a chair. Aiya reached out, trying to prevent her inevitable fall, and latched onto the cherry-wood desk, only her fingers seemed to grasp leather instead of wood and she rammed into the floor with a painful _thud_. She could hear papers floating to the ground on the other side on the desk, so apparently she'd knocked over more than herself and the leather-bound book now in her grasp.

Blinking profusely, the Frenchwoman looked up: directly in front of her loomed row after row of bookcases… but something was off. The more she stared at them, the more it didn't add up. Each and every shelf held the exact number of books it could possibly hold—all but one which held an ominous black hole in a single missing novel's place. Aiya glanced down at the tome in hand. Could this be the missing volume…?

It was so out of place, this book was. Everything about this room was immaculate and glossy-kirei ("clean", but can also mean "pretty" ^^). Then there was this book. It was the _only_ book missing from those shelves, placed haphazardly on the edge of a desk piled with neat stacks of loose paper.

Only then did it hit her that Master Haji wasn't in here. She'd been so sure he'd be right here in this study, as had Goldschmidt-sama! Was it possible she'd beaten him here? It _couldn't_ be… could it?

The gaping hole between books glared at her.

Beating Pierre here meant nothing if she'd also missed Master Haji.

_Ubatama_.

… She'd replace this book and then wait outside for Master Haji. Dakudaku (fierce "Yes, yes!"), that was it. Get rid of that gaping kuroi hole in the shelves, then wait for Master Haji. Ee… ee… ("ee" is a more casual form of "yes" which can be represented by "yeah" or "okay").

Just as she was sliding the tome into place, thankfully filling that glaring kuroi hole, footsteps echoed down the halls and through the gaping door. Surprised, Aiya fell forward, pushing several books in as she held herself up. The shelf began to move and she ripped herself away, the original book still in hand. As she fell back, the novel went flying through the air, and she stared in shock as the unit swung open to reveal a secret passageway leading into ubatama depths. The footsteps were quickly growing louder and moved at the pace of a sprint—it was Pierre!

In a sudden panic, Aiya leapt to her feet and dashed into the corridor behind the shelves, pulling the unit closed behind her…

…

A woman's scream echoed down the Parisian streets. There was no doubt it woke at least somebody up, yet no one came, no one called to help the woman, no one even looked out their windows. A single person's death was insignificant when compared with their own lives—as is obvious by the fact that if she'd screamed "_Fire!_" there'd have been a mob to help her, it being illegal not to assist in putting out the flames, were that the case. But, no, there was no fire. There was no help. There was only darkness… And, worst of all, even if someone _had_ come, they wouldn't have saved her, for she was just a common whore, drowning in sin; her life was worth nothing in the eyes of society, the eyes of the church.

The wail was sharply cut off, the resounding silence deafening once the echoes had faded.

_Satsujin_ (Murder). The woman was dead.

Come the light of morning, her blood which had spilt in great blooms upon the cracked stone was dry and black like Death's robe, her skin pale and withered, body frozen stiff.

Two officers examined the body and scene, journalists pining for intel on the latest kill of this brutal serial murder.

"Yeah, I heard a scream last night."

"Time?"

"Oh, 'round three. Woke me up, it did."

"Did you see anything?"

"No sir. Stopped just as quick as it started, so I just went back to sleep. I need rest for my work, so if you'll excuse me gentlemen…" The man briskly left the scene, supposedly to his job at the local sawmill.

The officer turned his gaze back to the broken body of Primevère Rouge (French: "Red Primrose"). "'I, me, my'," he muttered in disdain. "A woman's _dead_ and all he can think about is himself."

"She's just a whore," his partner indicated with a frown. "Who cares."

"_I_ care, Pierre."

"Fine, fine, Andre. Fight for the hookers." 'Pierre' rolled his eyes mockingly.

A journalist shoved his way between the men, notepad and pen in hand. "So—officers? I hear rumor that this's been your serial murder case for a good seven years, yet you've yet to catch the criminal—"

"You ain't gettin' nothin' from us, leach," Pierre sneered, promptly punching the reporter in the gut.

"—Pierre!" Andre ripped Pierre away from the crumpled reporter just as he moved to kick the man in the head. The reporter quickly took this opportunity to jump to his feet and run off. Andre gave his partner a firm look. "That was completely unnecessary, Pierre."

Pierre's reply was an indifferent shrug. He pocketed his hands which were flaming red from the samu (cold). "I came out in _negative_ _six_ degree weather (21°F) for _this_ whore and _that_ nosy reporter…" he muttered with disdain while stalking off to the carriage.

Andre watched his partner walk away with a very disappointed expression, forlorn sigh escaping his lips as he climbed into the same cab as that ingrate he had no choice but to work with.

At the station, Andre worked on his report concerning the latest murder in this string of cases: slaughter number eight in seven years; that was a scary number. The latest victim was a Miss Primevère Rouge, age sixteen, orphaned, and a prostitute. This string of serial murders weren't considered very important in the beginning, the first five just being working girls and gypsies, but when murder number six turned out to be chevalier (French nobleman hee-hee ^^), that's when the case took priority in the precinct. Unfortunately, even with the added support, they came up with no real leads, especially since his fellow officers only investigated the chevalier's case, never looking back on the prostitutes. When number seven turned up as a homeless orphan-boy, everyone stopped caring again and the chevalier's family hired a private investigator who turned up nothing significant. Andre Vick had been working this case since the beginning. Pierre Ire only joined in at the chevalier's slaying and could've cared less about the two most recent killings.

There was more definitely something strange concerning the cases, though: the victims themselves. Far as Vick had ever seen, serial killers tended to only kill certain types of people: women, men, children, adults, prostitutes, orphans, foreigners, homeless, etc. In these cases, two of the first victims had been gypsies, the other three working girls; the female, prostitute, homeless categories had been crossed out at the chevalier's murder, he being a wealthy man of high standing and blue blood; the adult category had been deleted at the orphan boy's death, and now they were back to prostitutes. Far as he'd searched, Vick found absolutely no connection between any of the victims, especially concerning that the boy was but five when he was killed and didn't have any relations whatsoever with friends or family connecting him to the chevalier.

If you wanted to get creative, you could say the killer was going after a certain prostitute and her relations; working girls tended to live in the slums, which was also where gypsies dwelt lest they be lynched for getting too close to the bluebloods, so perhaps the boy was one of those prostitutes' and the chevalier's illegitimate son who was orphaned upon his mother and unknown father's murders. But… that seemed a little farfetched, especially considering that the chevalier, son, and previous prostitutes were dead and another working girl's corpse had shown up on the streets, so the grudge obviously wasn't against a wedlock-mother who might've told her companions something.

It just didn't add up… nor did he have any clues to help connect the dots.

Before he knew it, night had fallen and the station was clearing out.

'_One more look. Just one more look—to make sure I didn't miss anything._'

"Hey, Pierre!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind accompanying me on a double-check of the scene?"

Pierre gave an exhausted sigh. "You ain't gonna drop this 'til I do, are ya?" His frown was heavy.

"Nope," Vick smirked.

…

Vick stared at the corpse of his partner, back broken, neck snapped, gut shredded open by razor sharp claws. He stared in the face of Death himself, those chi no iro orbs boring into his soul. It raised a claw and those glinting blades flew down to decapitate—

Gunfire erupted as the monster was overthrown into a rotting cedar wall; the ramshackle structure collapsed, the terrified screams of a man, wife, and their six month old cut off by the roof beam which so promptly crushed them.

A group of men in crisp black suits and frock coats pulled him up and shoved him into a four-horse carriage's cab. He left his partner's corpse and his life behind that night, memories tainted by akai blood and shiroi (white) bone. These well-dressed men told Vick they worked for the government, directly under the Secretary of Defense who was under orders from the President (I'm _pretty_ sure France has a president…). They told him his old life was over and he'd either join them in their conquest or die.

A couple months later, after extensive training in self-defense and marksmanship, he was assigned to infiltrate Goldschmidt Manor, of whom they were suspicious of being involved with research concerning these monsters they called "Chiropterans". Being with this group for such a short period of time, Vick was considered a trainee and labeled as a "Level T", but his ancestor was a bourgeoisie, many descendents of which still held considerable power due to their wealth, even after the French Revolution, so he was favored by his superiors more so than he would've otherwise been. When Vick entered the Goldschmidts' servants' ranks, he was greatly startled; Vick had lived a comfortable middle-class life and suddenly he was on his hands and knees scrubbing an aristocrat's marble floor, so the adjustment was one hell of one. He greatly missed when he'd go out drinking with his new comrades or that one time his superior took him to some string-quartet's concert. But this was an important mission, so he sucked it up and scrubbed those floors as clean as he used to overview a case.

Until he met "Master Haji", as Aiya called the man. Haji knew who he was from the moment he listened in on his playing. What had given him away? Vick had been convinced his act was flawless, yet that cellist saw through it like air.

So he analyzed it. The first connection was his very first sentence: "_You are an amazing cellist, sir._" That was the first giveaway, because peasants didn't have the resources to even know what in the hell a cello was, let alone what you call someone who plays the classy instrument; most would've called it an oversized violin. The sheer confidence with which Vick spoke was probably another giveaway: polite, like a servant, but overly confident when faced with an "elite". There was also the fact that he'd made his alias the name of his murdered partner, and that was most undoubtedly in the newspapers, so when Haji recognized the name, he most likely guessed that the man standing before him wasn't the reincarnation of Pierre Ire, but instead his partner, Andre Vick, who went missing the exact same night of the murder. From that point on, it was all lucky guesswork, and the moment Vick responded evasively to Haji's "_Why is an agent of France inside Goldschmidt Manor?_" it was pretty easy to guess what he was after. It was quite unnerving how calm the man clad in black had been during that whole scenario, how he seemed to know everything Vick would say before he did himself, how he so simply conquered every protest and threat.

Haji was so odd, so odd indeed. He knew so much on Chiropterans, most likely more so than the French government entirely, played Bach like it was easy, knew a great many languages, and his entire background was shrouded in mystery. No matter who he asked, nobody knew anything, and all the servants who were fire just the year before had been paid off with hush money, refusing to say anything or even give the slightest hint as to what they knew.

He was so cool, all the time! Each time Aiya'd seen him, each time Vick had. That was why this was so important that he interrogate the stoic man while he wasn't cool—_for_ _once_!

The bookshelf was heavy, but not so much that he couldn't open it. Vick stared into the ubatama depths of the hidden corridor before him. It was so dark…

"Shplug—"

What was that…? It sounded… like someone was squeezing a raw steak 'til the blood spurted out. It was a disgusting sound which made Vick sick to his stomach, the recollection of Pierre's murder suddenly all too vivid in his mind. But this was Goldschmidt Manor! No way in hell a Chiropteran was _inside_ here… right? An iron ball settled in his stomach. Waves of animosity radiated from down those stone steps. He was so samu (cold), shivering with, even, yet sweated so profusely. It felt so much like that night when he'd stared into Death's chi no iro eyes, that bladed hand swinging down—

With a deep gulp, Vick took hold of every last ounce of willpower he could muster and took a step forward; then another. It was slow, one step every thirty seconds, feet heavy as blocks of lead, but he gradually made his way down those winding steps into the belly of the beast. With each step forward, the ball in his stomach grew heavier and his conscience screamed louder and louder to turn back, but he denied his instincts and continued to move forward.

If only he hadn't. It's impossible to unsee—

* * *

**Aldedron: Why the big rant on the preying on a prostitute and how nobody cares and the fire deal, you ask? Or maybe you don't… but I still wanna explain it!**

**Lulu: Well then, explain it!**

**Aldedron: BAKA apprentice!**

**Lulu: Oh, sure, YOU'RE allowed to do that *rolls eyes at double standard***

**Cross Marian: *devilish grin while reaches for bottle of wine***

**Aldedron: Get outta here, Cross! This's Blood+, not DGM!**

***Cross knocks everyone over the head with a hammer before sneaking off***

_**Awhile later, everyone reawakes**_

**Aldedron: Well, at least he's gone ^^ Gotta stay focused! Okay… where was I…**

**Saya: *sits up rubbing aching goose-egg* Oh… what happened…**

**Serin: For some odd reason, Aldedron introduced Cross Marian into this Blood+ fic and he knocked everyone upside the head with a hammer and snuck off while we were unconscious. Several hours later, we awoke with pounding headaches and—**

**Aldedron: Okay, we get the point -_-* As I was saying—**

**Lulu: Why'd that kisama hit ME‽ I'm a CHILD!**

**Allen Walker: He's Shishou, little girl, it's what he does**

…

**Serin: You're not gonna kick Allen out, too?**

**Aldedron: Naw, he's too adorable ^^ Now, AS I WAS SAYING—**

**Serin: *knocks Aldedron over and shakes Allen's hand profusely* Hi, hi, I'm Serin and I see you have white hair, too**

**Aldedron: Goddammit! *shoves everyone out of head* OKAY! Now, as I was saying earlier, I had those things because I recently watched a thing about Jack the Ripper on the History Channel, watched 'Afraid of the Dark' on NatGeo, and saw a movie where a hooker gets stabbed in the face and nobody does anything so they hire a hit man (don't remember the name…). They were all this time period, I've been reading **_**Godchild**_**, and it just ended up like that… The whole Victorian era has always been very interesting to me, and considering that this's currently based in that time period, I decided to take advantage of it! THERE. *brings everyone back in* NOW you can talk**

**Lulu: Hm… I don' feel like it…**

**Serin: *indifferent shrug* Me neither**

**Aldedron: -_-**


	27. Second Story: Ch 13

Time of Dying

_A Hagi story based off the song "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace_

I originally wrote this 'bout two weeks before August 31st, but that was also the 1st day of school, so I forgot to post it… and then I was simply too tired to do so following… I wrote this chappy for my wonderful reviewers, and the one year birthday of the story ^^ However, because this is me doin' the writing, of course it's insanely angsty. My listening to the Kuroshitsuji soundtrack contributed greatly, as well… And it must be because I've been watching Kuroshitsuji lately that I got all poetic and descriptive O.o Reminds me of "Mezamete Kudasai" a bit  
Recommendation: listen to 'Nigram Clavem' or 'Si Deus Me Relinquit'

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, **_**TIME **__**OF **__**DYING**_

**Aldedron: I promised one of my beloved reviewers I'd update one I'd finished the Timeline—so here I am! O.o Feels weird not listing…**

**Serin: *faints at idea of listing***

**Aldedron: *ignores melodramatic-Serin* Either way, I'm only updating this because they asked nicely. I don't plan on updating again until more people vote in the poll so I can make my decision on whether to rewrite, edit, or do nothing with this story. So vote, please~**

**Lulu: In other words, you're holding this story hostage (again). *chastising* Am I gonna hafta call you profanities, Aldedron…?**

**Aldedron: ****—****What are you! My mother‽**

**Lulu: No**

…

**Aldedron: … Anything you wanna add to that sentence?**

**Lulu: No**

…

**Saya: This feels familiar…**

**Seras: Aldedron's an expert with creating hostage situations**

**Serin: *smirks* He would know—**

**Aldedron: *interrupts Serin* Shush!**

**Delein: And with avoiding the point**

**Aldedron: … *valiantly* I deny nothing~!**

* * *

Haji could not fathom how this had happened. How this had progressed.

What seemed but an eyeblink ago—yet eternities away… In that memory, he saw a blue sky and white clouds. He felt the stem of a delicate bloom in his grasp, a flutter of his heart. He heard a rush of air as weightlessness overcame. It was a peaceful memory fraught with despair. All too soon had the world been dyed red and black with flames licking at all sanity like devils' forked tongues. All too soon had tears brimmed in those luscious brown eyes. It came out of nowhere—

Or so he had thought.

What happened? It felt as though, one minute, he'd been suffering through the endurance of Saya's absence, surviving as he was wont to do. The next: death. Bloody rivulets dripping down his chin, webbing between his fingers.

What happened? The pain… When had he first noticed it? He didn't know. Just the knowledge that, at some point, he'd noted an omnipresent burning in his throat, a hunger which no food or drink could slake. In the beginning, he'd felt perfect and whole, yet somehow degraded into a starving wolf. He could pinpoint no exact point when this progression began. Only when it took complete control. Sometimes, when he took but a glance or whiff in the direction of a corpse, blood runny on the cobblestone, the burning had intensified tenfold, to the point where he had to run fast as he could, far away—

What happened? He used to think he didn't know. But was the answer really so simple? No… no, it wasn't…

One moment, there she had stood. Aiya, the sweet Frenchwoman. She was really quite adorable. Those blonde braids and bright eyes. She seemed innocent—until she mentioned the Zoo, and if he knew anything. Suddenly, she seemed like a young child soaked in blood. Innocent, yet not-so-much. At first he saw Saya. Then he saw himself.

One moment, there she had stood. The next, she was walking forward, hesitant and wary. She held her hands up, as if to show she held no tools of danger. To show she was of no danger. Why? Those bright eyes were so dark, muddled with… _fear_?

Why?

Why was this so reminiscent?

Why did the burning suddenly intensify just like when he'd killed those Chiropterans? Even though no blood had been spilt, he could smell it. It was so intoxicating, that coppery scent emanating from beneath that pale skin.

One moment, there she had stood. She held the shape of Aiya, but that was not whom he saw. He innately sensed Saya behind him, asleep and helpless. Suddenly, there were not but three people in that dungeon-esque room. Suddenly, there were hundreds, and it was suffocating. Those black fabrics which blended in with the darkness, those dark eyes muddled with fear.

He felt his eyes change pigment. They burned just like his throat.

Everything burned. It felt like he was on fire, caught in the mansion as its walls collapsed—black, suffocating smoke blinding—

One moment, there she had stood.

One moment, there she had fallen.

One moment, there she had lain.

One moment. One moment. One moment.

A collection of moments, endless, yet minute.

Since Saya had fallen into her slumber, it felt as though an eternity had passed, yet as he looked back, it seemed like so little time had been wrought from this earth.

One moment was all it took.

One moment, she was alive. One moment, she was dead.

He so vividly recalled the sweet taste of that crimson liquid sliding down his parched throat. Her squeak—before he crushed her windpipe. The delectable snap of bone which echoed against his eardrums. Her eyes grew so glassy and empty, that brightness fading into the surrounding black.

And everything was dark. So, so dark…

Suddenly, light. It blinded and pained his dilated pupils. He dropped the bloodless corpse from his grasp, scrambling into the corner like a caged animal. This room was so small—too small—! He was caged, with no escape.

There were once two people in that dungeon. Just he and Saya. Then there were three. It was too crowded. Then there were two again, accompanied by a corpse. There were three, once more, accompanied by the same corpse. Too small—too small—too small! No room, no escape, no air, no way out, no room, too small, no escape, no help, too small, too small, too small. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. Too small, too small, too small.

What had happened?

It all blurred up, then. That vivid recollection of how her skin grew dry and crinkly before his eyes became engrained, blurring out the images before him.

Too small, too small, too small.

A bright light which fought to blight out this recollection.

Too small, too small, too small.

More blood, spraying the air in a crimson fountain.

Too small… too… sma…

What had happened?

He told himself he didn't know. But he did.

…

Everyone had assembled in Joel II's office, and the atmosphere was tense.

It felt as though a dark cloud hovered overhead, suffocating like black smoke. It wore down on all's morale, giving an innate sense of despair. It pressed down, pushing one's will to the floor—beneath! Further than a meager six feet under, for what was deserved was nothing less than the fiery pits of Hell.

Or perhaps it was only Haji who felt this way. Everyone else seemed calm and collected, and even as he appeared the same in all outward appearances, in no way did he feel as such within.

Joel II had managed to contact Elizabeth, the now middle-aged woman arriving within the hour. She leaned on Joel's desk, eying all before her like the Queen of England: condescending. Were they all so incompetent?

"Well?"

"… I'll see what I can do."

Elizabeth was the expert in these Underworld ways. None other than she knew of how to handle this situation, and even she was feeling a bit overwhelmed. Such a predicament…

Red Shield was a disaster, thus far, and they'd existed for but a meager eight years, now. Already, their prime weapon was asleep in a seemingly endless hibernation, and their next best saber was all but useless now. He'd only managed to kill eight Chiropterans in seven years, and he was always too late to cover up their existences. Rumors were circulating beyond the Underworld because of his incompetence and Red Shield's inability to deal with it.

True, both were young, but that was no excuse.

They had to learn to adapt to these harsh ways or suffer the consequences.

Now was the perfect time to learn.

This was the exact reason Joel Goldschmidt jr. had so fervently sought her that almost-decade ago. He had chosen wisely.

Elizabeth turned her gaze on the blood-soaked man in the corner. It was eerie how blank he was. Yet this blankness exuded something… something so… Despair? No, it went deeper than that. Yet she sensed no self loathing or blame upon any living being. It was just an endless pit. Like that feeling of 0G before plummeting into the rapids. Right now, he was empty but of that single depthless emotion, but soon…

She would have to act swiftly.

…

With a swish of motion, Vick paced the confined space of the cigar room, unable to keep still. 18, 19, 20, 21. He circled around the chairs gathered 'round the fireplace again and again and again. 22, 23, 24, 25. Once more—just don't keep still! Can't stand still. Can't stay in one place. 26, 27, 28, 29, 30. Keep going, keep going. Don't stop. Can't stop. Don't think—whatever you do, don't think‼ 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36. Don't look back. Don't reflect. Don't wonder. Don't ponder. Don't think, don't think, don't think.

He told himself again and again not to think. Yet this could not be done. What is seen cannot be unseen. What is said cannot be unsaid. What is thought cannot be unthought.

Don't think, don't think, don't think.

If only Vick knew how similar his thought process was to the one who tore his mind apart as such. They were so similar—if only he could see!

But he refused to.

Don't think, don't think, don't think.

Don't see the other side. Don't consider. Don't wonder. Don't ponder. Don't think, don't think, don't think. Don't reflect. Don't stop. Can't stop. Don't cease. Can't cease.

Can't think, can't think, can't think. Can't consider. Can't wonder. Can't ponder. Can't think. Don't think. Can't think.

"Can't" and "Don't" grew synonymous.

89, 90, 91, 92, 93.

He paced, he paced, he paced again. Circle 'round once more! Don't stop. Can't stop. Don't think. Can't think.

Once more, another circle 'round. Don't think.

—Was all that real?

Don't think. Can't think. Stop thinking!

112, 113, 114, 115, 116, 117.

Everything blurred over. Everything was dyed red and black. There was only darkness and blood. His blood ran cold, yet his body burned.

Don't think. Can't think.

157, 158, 159, 160, 161, 162, 163, 164, 165, 166.

Stop thinking!

There _was_ no other side!

But didn't this go against all his principles?

Stop thinking, for crying out loud! Stop thinking, stop thinking, stop thinking!

He couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop.

Don't think. Can't think. Stop thinking. Keep thinking. Why won't it stop?

194, 195, 196.

Blood dripping down that pale chin, those glassy eyes reflecting the dungeon ceiling.

Don't think!

_Haji_.

He was just like that monster—that Chiropteran!

223, 224, 225, 226, 227, 228, 229, 230.

Stop thinking!

Why won't it stop? Just make it stop…

Flash, flash, flash—red, black, red. Glassy eyes devoid of life, just like the corpses—

490, 491, 492, 493, 494, 495.

—_Stop‼_

Red, black, red. Flash, flash, flash.

Don't think. Can't think.

Just stop and think!

—No!

Don't think. Can't think.

Glowing crimson eyes, aflame with animalistic fury. A flash of red and black movement—and suddenly he's in the corner, growling just like that monster.

Too small, too small, too small.

The room was too small. It was just he, a… coffin… a corpse, and a monster. Too small, too small, too small.

—Stop it‼ No—no—no‼ Stop this‼ Knock it off‼

Don't think. Can't think.

Why doesn't he stop thinking? Make it stop~‼

Red and black. Flashes of grayscale and lurid blood.

It was all too much. Vick felt his mentality crumbling beneath his feet.

874, 875, 876, 877, 878, 879, 890, 891.

_Don't think. Can't think._

1045, 1046, 1047.

…

_It was too late to go back, for Haji had already killed. The world seemed enveloped in darkness, now. Still, many years lay ahead in wait of the Queen's Awakening. Too many years. What was the young Shield to do? All they could. They covered up the murder; a simple enough task in Victorian France. But they knew this would happen again. What then? How long could this go on? How long would Saya sleep? The world seemed enveloped in darkness…_

* * *

**Aldedron: I kinda like the erratic thought processes**

**Serin: You do realize that most will simply find it confusing, right?**

**Aldedron: Yeah, I know. And I also realize how different this style is from the previous chappies. I consider this chappy as insight into how the story will be if I rewrite it. I, personally, adore the drabble-style of this chappy, but I also enjoy narrating a good, twisted tale. Which should I do?**

**Lulu: So THAT'S why you wrote something so confusing‽**

**Haji: Poetic**

**Aldedron: Yes, and thank you ^^**

**Aldedron: And if you were to read this chappy while listening to 'Nigram Clavem' on loop, it'd prob'ly make a lot more sense as to why it's written as it is…**

**Serin: *rolls eyes* Whatever**

**Aldedron: In other words, this chappy's to help you consider your vote in the poll! Please~ vote~!**

**Neles: *giggle* And don't forget to review ^.^!**


End file.
